Star's New World
by Snowcat1378
Summary: A kitten, unloved by her family, decides to run away. After a shocking experience, receiving a small orb, the kitten stumbles upon a road leading to Gravity Falls. Dipper finds her and decides to bring her home after noticing the strange orb on her chest. Does it have something to do with another mystery in Gravity Falls?
1. Goodbye Family, Hello Freedom!

It was a hot afternoon in the forest as a group of cats were talking about their previous events in the morning. A white kitten's blue eyes fluttered open and she stretched her legs out. She let out a yawn before getting up and cracking her backbone. She had just awakened from her afternoon nap. Things were a lot hotter now this time of season. It was causing her to feel more tired. She and her family were lucky to get a cool breeze here and there.

The little kitten looked around the den, which was made of moss and feathers from birds. She couldn't find her mother or her littermates. She stumbled outside of the bush to look for her them. She slowed down a bit when she felt a cool breeze cascade into her pelt. She purred as she felt it. Suddenly she ran into something hard and furry. It pushed her back roughly and the kitten fell on her back. She looked up to see a muscular dark-gray tabby tom glaring down at her.

"_Watch where you're going, you little squirt!_" The tom hissed at her.

"_Sorry, Falcon._" The kitten apologized. "_Do you know where my family is?_"

Falcon snapped his head back up and walked away, cursing under his breath. The little kitten sighed and began walking away to find them herself. She couldn't feel the breeze anymore, much to her disappointment. She pricked her ears up when she saw some bushes up ahead rustle. A dark-gray tabby kitten with a white underbelly, similar to Falcon appeared.

"_Hey Star, you okay_?" The dark-gray kitten asked, his dark-blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"_I can't find my family. Do you know where they are, Dark_?" Star asked.

"_Yeah. I can show you._" Dark replied, turning around and heading into the bushes. Star followed him.

"_You seem a little too gloomy today_." Dark mentioned as he pushed through the leaves.

"_It's just really hot today_." Star replied. "_Oh, is your mother okay? I heard about what happened._"

"_Yeah, Basil's alright. She should heal in a couple of days_." Dark answered.

"_What happened to her again?_" Star asked as she stepped over a few rocks.

"_She was attacked by some weird creature near the human place. Basil said she had no idea what it was._" Dark replied.

"_Why do you call her Basil? Shouldn't you be calling her mother?_" Star asked.

"_Falcon says if I want to be strong and prideful when I'm older, I need to start acting like it now._" Dark meowed.

As the two kittens made their way out of the other side of the oversized bush, Star gazed at a small group of cats playing in the center of a small grassy space. A yellowish-orange female cat was standing up straight while a light-brown female cat was lying down beside her. They were both watching proudly at four kittens that were play fighting in the grass. One was a female calico, one was a female sliver kitten, one was a light-brown tabby tom, and one was a gray-and-white tom.

"_Here they are_." Dark said.

"_Thanks Dark. But what about-_"

The calico kitten interrupted their conversation and pounced onto Dark. "_Hey Dark, come play with us!_" The calico kitten squeaked.

"_Mallow, I'm kind of talking to Star at the moment._" Dark replied.

"_Why do you want to talk to this weak piece of fur?_" Mallow asked, giving Star a provoking look.

"_Mallow, she's your sister! You shouldn't be treating her like that!_" Dark hissed.

"_Yeah, and what's she going to do about it?_" Mallow asked.

Star shot her a glare. "_I'll claw your ears off!_"

Mallow turned around and started running toward the yellowish-orange cat. "_Mother! Star's threatening me!_" Mallow meowed.

The yellowish-orange cat looked up and glared at Star. "_Star! You had better not hurt your sister!_"

"_She was teasing me, Mother!_" Star meowed. "_She called me a weak piece of fur and-_"

"_So what? That's the truth, isn't it? You are a weak piece of fur!_" Her mother meowed.

"_Must you be so harsh on your own daughter, Marigold? She's only trying to defend herself._" The light-brown cat asked.

"_Please stay out of this, Basil. Star needs to be taught some manners._" Marigold replied.

"_So does-_"

"_Hello, everyone._" A new voice was heard. The cats turned their heads and saw two cats coming in their direction. One of them was Falcon while the other cat was a silver tabby tom. It was Star's father. He was carrying some kind of brown bird in his mouth. Mallow and the silver kitten had already approached him as Star headed through the grassy space.

"_Hey, father! Really nice catch_!" Said the silver kitten.

The silver tabby dropped the bird. "_Thank you, Shimmer. It took forever to get this one_."

When Star finally approached the silver tabby, she sat down and asked, "_Father, what kind of bird is that?_"

Her father didn't reply. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

Shimmer turned to Star. "_Don't you know anything, Star? It's a hawk_!"

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know!_" Star snapped at Shimmer.

"_Don't yell at your sister, young kit!_" Her father snapped at Star.

"_Just before you got here, Star had threatened Mallow._" Marigold pointed out.

Star's father glared down at the little white kitten. "_Is that true, Star?_" He hissed.

"_Mallow was teasing her. She didn't really mean it; she was standing up for herself._" Dark said, approaching Star's side. Star turned to Dark and smiled at him.

"_Dark! Don't try to defend her! She's guilty!_" Falcon snapped.

"_But Falcon-_"

"_No buts!_" Falcon hissed.

"_It's true, everyone._" Basil said. Everyone turned to her and saw that she was trying to get up. "_Star was defending herself._"

"_Basil, stay on the ground!_" Falcon meowed, swiftly passing the cats and going to Basil's side. "_I don't want you hurting yourself._"

"_I'm fi- Ah!_" Basil suddenly yelped, falling down onto the grass.

Star noticed that Basil's leg was shaking. Whatever had attacked her must've injured her leg! "_Wait!_" Star meowed. "_It's your leg! I'll help you move, Basil!_" But before Star could get close enough to Basil, Falcon lifted his paw and harshly pushed Star away like before. Star rolled onto her back and looked up with pleading eyes. "_Please! I just want to-_"

"_Get lost, scrap! There's no way you can help! You're too small and too weak to do anything!_" Falcon yelled, glaring at Star with scary amber eyes.

Soon, everyone except Basil and Dark started to talk about how useless Star was. Anger and sadness started building up inside Star as she listened to them. She could just snap at any second…

"_Yeah, Star! Nobody likes you! You might as well just leave and never come back!_" Shimmer meowed.

"_Yeah! Get lost, Star!_" Mallow said.

"_**FINE**!_" Star shouted before lifting herself up and bolting through the small clearing.

She zoomed into the bush. She hissed in pain as she felt the bush's branches scratching her pelt, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. Far away. When she was out of the bush, she could see the tall trees reaching high in the sky above her. It was getting a little cloudy suddenly. Star kept running and running until she finally convinced herself she was far enough away. She sat down and tilted her head down, looking at the ground.

How can they talk about her like that? Why do they hate her so much? Is it because she's too small? No, duh. She couldn't take it anymore. All of the hatred and teasing for being so small. She had enough of it. Maybe she _should_ just leave and never come back. Yeah, that's what she'll do. She'll find a new place to live. Maybe she'll find others who will like her and not treat her badly because of who she is.

Star looked up and stood up straight, tall and proud. "_Goodbye family, hello freedom!_" She meowed out loud. She stood up and started heading deeper into the forest.


	2. The Orb

As Star was heading more into the forest, she started to feel uncertain of herself. She had been walking for a while now and she has found nothing. She tried sniffing the air every once on a while, but not even the scent of mouse filled her nostrils. It was just the smell of the forest, and although she liked it, it wasn't giving her any luck.

Star decided to take a break. She sat down and looked at the ground once again, wondering about her family. What were they doing right now? Were they looking for her, or just celebrating since they knew Star was gone? She shouldn't care. They never loved her.

When Star stood up to get ready to leave, she caught a weird scent in the air. She didn't recognize the smell, but she decided to follow it. Star started walking and sniffing the air at the same time. She needed to turn different ways as the smell got stronger. The scent started to smell bad, causing Star to wince and scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Ew." Star muttered.

When Star suddenly noticed something dark and big a few feet away from her, she got into a position ready to jump, and her fur bristled. She narrowed her eyes and looked closely at this thing. It was a cube shape and it looked like the color of really dark-brown, almost black. It didn't look like a living creature, but something about it was making her feel threatened.

She slowly started approaching it, and soon realized it was just a human house. She knew what it was because Basil took her and Dark to go see the human place once. Basil used to be a house cat before she joined the group, so she knew a lot about the humans. She told us a lot about what their inventions were and stuff like that. But what's a house doing all the way out here? It looked abandoned. Star sniffed the air again and it was coming from the house.

Hesitantly, she climbed up the steps of the house and saw that the 'door' was open enough for her to go through. Star sniffed the air and could still smell that horrible stench. She came to the door and slid through.

It was so old looking. There were a few boxes that had holes in them; they looked like they were chewed up. Maybe some mice were in here before. Star saw something shiny at the corner of her eye and she turned her head to the right, still walking. She saw her own reflection through what the humans called a 'mirror'. It was broken, judging by the large cracks on it. A little sunlight peeked in through some holes in the house, causing the mirror to shine.

Suddenly, she felt herself run into the leg of an old chair. She backed away with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she felt a little dust fall onto her hot-pink nose.

ACHOO!

The white kitten sneezed, the force causing her to jerk backward and fall on her back. A faint but loud breathing noise caused Star to leap up in fright and bristle her fur. What she didn't notice before, but do now, is a strange green liquid puddle in the middle of the living room. It started boiling and grew bigger on the floor. Star stepped back as it was reaching her. The green liquid stopped growing and Star stopped walking. She looked down at the green water as it continued to boil.

Suddenly, a pair of scary yellow eyes appeared, glaring at the kitten. Star squeaked in surprise and backed up a little. The yellow eyes started to rise and the liquid was turning into goo. Star decided it was time to retreat but before she could run, five tentacles shot out of the goo body. Each one grabbed one of Star's legs while the fifth one grabbed Star's neck. Star unsheathed her claws and tried to harm her enemy, but it was no use.

Suddenly, lightning sparked from the goo monster's chest and shot at Star's chest. She yowled in pain as she started to feel something form on her chest. The lightning zapped through Star to her head. After about three minutes, the pain stopped, and the goo monster let go of Star. She fell to the floor, her eyes shut tight.

"IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A terrifying voice laughed.

Star couldn't take anymore as she opened her eyes and saw a green ghost form flying around the house, its tail releasing green smoke. Star got up and jolted out of the house. She stumbled down the steps and ran away from the house. A loud explosion made the earth shakes, causing Star to fall down. She turned around and saw that the house's 'roof' had blown a huge hole. Green smoke blasted out of the roof and the green ghost shot out, still laughing evilly. It reached the sky and took off in a random direction.

Star's eyes landed back on house as it started to shake wickedly. Realization hit her and Star hid behind a tree that seemed thick enough. She heard the house explode and objects flew swiftly through the air. A few pieces of wood landed by Star's side and they were burning. After about a minute when everything calmed down, Star peeked from the tree and saw that the house had blown to pieces.

She should leave now, in case that ghost comes back. But why did it just attack her like that? Is it because she trespassed or something? She wishes she knew. As she turned to leave, about to pass a tree, she heard another explosion from the house and something started flying through the air.

SHWACK!

"Eep!" Star squeaked as a piece of mirror quickly hit the tree that she was walking past. She looked at the mirror to see what damage was done to her, and what she saw wasn't what she expected.

On the center of her chest, was a rainbow orb. The half that you couldn't see seemed to be inside her chest. Around the orb was a thick golden ring. Star noticed something different about her eyes. Well, the left one anyway. What was once a beautiful sky-blue eye like the right one, was now a leafy green color instead of blue.

Star began to panic as she stared at herself. What did that green ghost do to her?! Star looked around to make sure no one was around before running away once again.

* * *

**So, What do you think?**


	3. A New Family

"Come on… come on!" Star said as she tried to take the orb off with her claws. Star had been trying to get the orb off her chest for quite some time now, but nothing is working. She tried biting, scratching, using her claws like a human using their 'hands' to try and pull it off, but nothing. After one final attempt, she yanked.

"Ow!" She yelped as she sheathed her claws and threw her paws away from her chest. It was like this orb was a body part now. She sighed and stopped trying. What was she going to do now? She looked around the area where she was and it looked like she was lost. The clouds were rolling in and the sky was getting dark. It looked like it was going to rain any second. Star let her ears drop and laid down, burying her face into her paws. She had nowhere to go, no one to seek help, nothing. Nothing but an orb on her chest and a new green eye.

She suddenly heard a sound and pricked her ears up, lifting her face up as well. It sounded like someone was complaining a little. She sniffed the air for information. _Human_. Star thought. Basil had explained to her that not all humans were good. Some of them could be bad, so if she ever saw one, she could have to keep her guard up for any attempts of harm. Star sat up and looked around. She couldn't see a human anywhere. She sniffed the air again to see how close the human was. It wasn't far away, and she could also smell something delicious. She recognized the smell; it smelled like a hot dog. One time she tried one at the human place and it was one of the best things she had ever tasted. Star asked her if humans really made them out of dogs, and Basil replied by chuckling and saying no and that they just call them that for some reason.

Star shook those thoughts away and lowered herself so that her stomach nearly touched the ground. She slowly crept into a bush, following the smells. The bush was small, because she saw a dim light coming through the bush's leaves. Star peeked through the hole and saw a human boy walking down the 'sidewalk' of a 'road'. He had brown 'hair' and was wearing a blue-and-white 'hat'. She was also wearing a red 'shirt', tan 'shorts' and a dark-blue 'shirt'. He had a 'backpack' on his back and was carrying a 'video camera' or something. He kind of looked disappointed. Star sniffed the air again. That hot dog smell was coming from him. When he passed by the bush Star was in, Star crept out of the bush and started following him. Those hot dogs smell so good. Star didn't realize how hungry she was until now. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell.

Star suddenly felt something and she opened her eyes, staring at the human boy's leg. She looked up in alarm and saw the boy staring down at her! She squeaked and jumped back. The boy turned his whole body around and tilted half of his body down. He said something that Star couldn't understand. If only she could understand what humans say. She sniffed the air and smelled the hot dog again. Suddenly she noticed a rainbow light and looked down at her chest. The orb was glowing! She looked back up at the boy and he looked horrified, pointing his finger at the orb.

"-is that?!" Words suddenly came out of the boy's mouth.

Star jumped back again in surprise. Did she just… understand him?

The boy, really slowly, kneeled down and reached his hand out. "…Come here… it's okay."

She _did_ understand him! But what…? How…? Star looked down at the orb and it stopped glowing. Did the orb do this? Star looked up at the boy again and he sat down with his leg crisscrossed.

"Come here. I won't hurt you." He said, his hand still reaching out.

_He seems nice enough_. Star thought in her head. She slowly approached him and allowed him to pet her head. Oh, this felt good. She continued to smell the hot dog.

"Hmm? Oh! You want the hot dog." The boy said.

Star stepped back as the boy took off his backpack and open it. He took out a hot dog in a 'bun' that was inside a plastic wrap. He took out the hot dog only and put a piece of it on the ground in front of Star. She sniffed it before taking a bite. It tasted magnificent. She started nibbling on more of it as the boy started stroking her back.

"You must be hungry, huh? You look so skinny." The boy said.

He was right about that. Her mother and father barely ever gave her anything to eat, since she was the least favorite in the litter. Star growled at a low level as she continued to eat the hot dog.

"You look like you're lost. I sort of know how you feel. I lost my chance of proving that the 'Hide-Behind' was real." The boy said and then chuckled, his eyes drifting off.

_The 'Hide-Behind'? What is that_? Star asked in her thoughts.

The boy made a confused expression. "I'm talking to a cat. Am I turning into Mabel or something?"

Mabel? Must be somebody he knows. Right after Star finished eating the hot dog, she heard thunder up in the sky. She looked up and saw even darker clouds coming into the area. She sometimes hated the rain.

"Aw, man." The boy said as he looked up and frowned. He looked back down at the kitten. "Hope you don't mind being picked up." He reached down and scooped Star up. He started jogging away down the road. Star suddenly found it comfortable and curled up into a ball, her eyes fluttering. All the drama today has made her feel tired. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Star's eyes shot open as she felt herself get yanked out of the boy's arms and get swung around. When Star could see clearly, she saw a human girl who looked similar to the human boy. She had long brown hair with 'bangs' that were on the right side of her forehead. Her teeth had 'braces' on them and she was wearing a pink sweater with 'hearts' on them and wearing a dark-pink skirt.

"AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST KITTEN EVER!" The girl exclaimed as she swung Star around. "I could just squeeze you! And look! You're eyes are different colors! Woowoowoo!"

"Whoa! Careful with her, Mabel!" The human boy warned the girl.

_Oh, so this is Mabel_. Star thought. _They must be brother and sister since they look like each other. They're called, 'twins' I think_.

The girl stopped twirling around and hugged the kitten. "I can't help it, Dipper! She's so cute!" Mabel exclaimed.

_Dipper? So that's his name_. Star thought. _I wonder why they call him that_.

Star looked around at the area they were in. They were in a room inside a house and it appears to be the attic. Basil managed to take Dark and me into an attic once. It was awesome. Star looked at Dipper and he was sitting on a 'bed' looking through a 'book'. He was now in different clothes. Star kept hearing a noise and soon heard thunder and lightning. Star squeaked and saw a 'window'. It was night outside and it was pouring rain. Thunder roared and lightning slashed out at the night sky.

"Darn it!" Dipper snapped. "I found it but the page is all smudged!" He turned the 'page' and looked at the back. "Hmm. It seems like there's two pages to it." Dipper showed the book to Star and Mabel. It showed the exact same rainbow orb on Star's chest. It even had the thick golden ring on it, and there seemed to be a golden chain attached to the ring. Basil described things like that as 'necklaces'.

Dipper stood up and approached Mabel and Star. "But how did it get on her chest?" Dipper tapped the orb as Star watched him.

"_A green ghost_." Star meowed.

Star suddenly felt Mabel squeeze her tighter. "Oh, even her meows are adorable!"

"Okay Mabel, I think she's had enough." Dipper said. He yawned and showed how tired he was. "Well, good night, Mabel."

"Good night, bro!" Mabel exclaimed. She trotted over to her bed and climbed in. Once she had the covers over her, she cuddled Star. To be honest, Star felt a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Star couldn't sleep. She was fastened into Mabel's arms. The twins had gone to bed about twenty minutes ago, but Star just couldn't drift away. She looked over to Dipper, who looked comfortable and peacefully asleep while sleeping on his side, his face facing toward Star and Mabel.

Star slowly slipped out of Mabel's arms, and Mabel started gripping her pillow. Star jumped onto the floor and quietly trotted over to Dipper's bed. She leapt onto the 'mattress' and came to Dipper's side. She tried her best not to wake him as she snuggled into his chest. He felt nice and warm. The only time Star ever felt like this was when she had a nightmare and Basil and Dark came to her side. They cuddled her and it caused her to fall asleep.

Star pushed those thoughts away. She couldn't think about them anymore. Not them, not her mother, her father, her sisters, no one from the forest. They weren't her family anymore. They never were in Star's heart. She found a new family. One that cares about her. Mabel was a little eccentric for a human and seemed to be overjoyed a lot, and Dipper, he seemed to be a nice boy. He took her off the road and brought her home. And she was going to show her thanks to them, starting tomorrow.

Star curled her tail around her body and closed her eyes, finally drifting off.


	4. The Rest Of The Gang

Star awoke from her slumber and opened her eyes. She could see Mabel who was still asleep in her bed across the 'room'. Dipper was also asleep, still on his side like last night. Last night was probably the most comfortable night of Star's life. She was fully awake for the second time of her life, and she felt happy and energized. She wanted to wake Dipper and Mabel, but she knew that would be wrong. They need their sleep, too.

She slipped away from Dipper and hopped down from the bed. She wanted to explore the twins' 'home' now that she was probably going to be living here. She was asleep throughout the whole house last night. She looked around for the exit, and that's when she noticed the door. It was open. Star did not hesitate to leave the room, although she slowly climbed down the steps, or 'stairs'. As she was climbing down, she looked through the 'rail' and saw a living room.

Sleeping on an 'armchair' was a muscular looking elderly man. He was wearing some kind of hat Star has never seen. He had a light-tan 'tank top' shirt on and some blue-striped shorts. He was asleep, and drool was coming out of his mouth. He didn't look very nice, but you always got to give everyone a chance, right? Not like Star's parents ever did.

Since the man was asleep, Star climbed down the steps and started passing through the living room. She suddenly heard a grunting noise and she turned her head to see a pig sleeping on a 'carpet'. The pig was upside down, his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. Star turned back to her direction and saw a doorway, and it seemed to be lighting up because of the sunlight.

Star approached the doorway and found a whole new room. It looked like a 'store'. Basil told Star that humans come in stores to trade 'money' for things they want to take. Basil said they call it 'buying'.

She looked around the store and found some really odd-looking stuff. Some things looked like body parts, but by smelling them, Star knew they were fake.

Star walked behind a 'counter' and sniffed the 'glass' doors. There was more stuff inside, but Star couldn't exactly see it because she was too short. This would be so much easier if Basil was here. She would pick both Star and Dark up by the scruff of their neck and lift them up to see things. They had to sneak in when the humans were gone so they could explore.

Star heard a sudden 'bell' sound that was not far from where she was. She soon saw a silhouette looming over her own shadow. She turned around and saw a tall human girl towering above her. She had long burnt-red, or 'auburn' hair. She was wearing a 'plaid' green shirt, blue 'jeans' and a 'lumberjack hat'.

"Hey there, little guy. Where'd you come from?" The girl asked, kneeling down and offering her hand. Star sniffed it and it smelled fine. The girl used both hands to pick Star up and she started stroking her soft fur. Star purred in response. After about a minute, the girl suddenly grabbed the kitten from under her armpits and looked at her chest. She was looking at the orb. "What is this?" The girl asked.

"Kitty! Where are you?!" Mabel's voice called. Star suddenly heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"_Shh! We'll wake Grunkle Stan!_" Dipper's voice whispered.

"Hey guys, in here." The girl called.

Dipper and Mabel entered the store and their eyes landed on Mabel and Star. Mabel jumped happily while Dipper sighed in relief.

"Hey, Wendy. You're here early." Dipper pointed out, talking toward the counter as Mabel jumped over.

"Yeah. I woke up early this morning from Robbie calling me and I just could not fall asleep." Wendy replied, looking annoyed. Her expression changed when she looked down at Star. "Who's this little guy?"

"Uh, I found her yesterday afternoon on the side of the road." Dipper replied, standing my Wendy's side.

Wendy turned Star around and showed Dipper the orb. "How did this get here?"

"Uh..." Dipper looked at the floor looking worried. He started rubbing the back of his head. "I think somebody might have super-glued it to her."

"Aw, cruel!" Wendy said with a frown. She stroked Star a little more before setting her on the ground.

"Hey, dudes!" A goofy voice said. Star peeked from the counter and saw an overweighted human. He was wearing a green shirt, a hat and tan shorts. His eyes landed on Star immediately. "Oh look, a cat!" He walked over and reached his hand out to pet her. At first Star ducked her head, but then she allowed him to pet her. "Dudes she's so soft." The man said goofily. "And so small. She looks like a little snowball."

"That's it!" Mabel exclaimed. "We'll call her Snowball! How's that?"

"I guess that fits her." Dipper said with a smile.

_Snowball?_ Star thought. _They must want to name me that, I guess. I like it._

"What's with all the noise?" A grumpy man's voice asked. The same man who was sleeping in the living room walked into the store. He was wearing a 'robe' and was carrying a 'coffee...uh...cup'.

The goofy guy got up. "Oh! Hey Mr. Pines!" He greeted.

The man was looking around at everyone in the room. "Why are you all here already?" He asked.

"We all just woke up early, I guess." Wendy said.

As the humans were talking on with their conversation, I heard something sneak up behind me and start sniffing my tail. Quickly, I spun around to see the pig from the living room. He looked at me curiously and started sniffing my chest.

"_Uh... hello._" Star meowed.

"Oink!" The pig grunted.

Star pricked her ears when she heard Mabel ask, "Grunkle Stan, can we keep her? Please?!"

Grunkle Stan looked at Star for a second. "Fine. But I'm not cleaning up after it." Then he walked back into the living room.

"All right!" Mabel said as she ran over and scooped Star up into her arms. "You get to live with us!"

"_Yes!_" Star meowed happily. She started purring like crazy and Mabel hugged her tighter.

* * *

**So this chapter was so short.**


	5. Learning How Things Go

Star was playing with a pink ball of yarn along with Waddles in the living room. The two animals got along well, and Star found him funny at some points. Star pushed the ball over to Waddles and the pig pushed it back. Star unsheathed her claws and caught the yarn, but then her claws suddenly got tangled inside it. She tried to take them out, but she only pulled more string out. She kept pulling and pulling until she finally decided to sheath her claws. By that time, it was too late as almost her body was tangled up in string. Waddles approached her and tried to take the string off her by pulling on it using his mouth. It was working.

"_That's it! Keep pulling!_" Star meowed.

Like Waddles understood her, the pig continued pulling until all the string was off. Star pushed the string away and turned to Waddles, giving him a thank you lick on his cheek.

"Oink!" The pig grunted.

Star's ears pricked as she heard the bell ring, signaling that the front door must've opened. Star trotted toward the doorway of the living room and peeked over to see who had entered the store, or as the humans call it, 'The Mystery Shack'. She saw a tall, skinny human boy with black hair and a long chin. He was wearing a black 'sweater' and jeans. He approached the counter, where Dipper and Wendy were hanging out. She couldn't find Mabel anywhere, though. The tall boy started talking to Wendy, and Dipper seemed to be annoyed while Wendy looked at the boy with a mad expression. Star decided to sneak up on them and listen to their conversation. She stalked over to the counter and hid beside its wall.

"Robbie, I don't appreciate you still bothering me about this. We broke up, and that's it. I'm still mad at you, you know." Wendy said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just-"

"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't do it again!" Wendy cut the boy off. "Dipper's treated me better than you have!"

_Wow. Wendy's really upset at this boy_. Star thought. She noticed Robbie shoot a glare at Dipper as Dipper shot one back at him.

Wendy sighed. "I need a break." She said before walking across the counter and going outside.

"Me too." Dipper replied as he walked the opposite direct and headed toward the doorway to the living room.

Star heard Robbie growl and she turned to him. Robbie unexpectedly grabbed a random book from the counter's 'shelf'. He pulled his arm back. Star recognized this movement. When Star, Basil and Dark were at the human place, they entered the 'backyard' of someone's house so they could pass by the line of houses. The 'owner' of the house saw them crossing and he threw something at them, injuring Basil. Realization hit Star; Robbie was going to throw that book at Dipper! Star didn't waste time as she charged toward Robbie and bit his leg, sinking her teeth through his jeans.

"YOUCH!" Robbie yelled out loud. He looked down and saw Star biting him. "What the-? Get off me!" Robbie started kicking the air, but Star didn't let go. She wasn't going to let this Robbie hurt her new family.

Robbie stopped kicking and tried to grab Star. Star saw his hand reaching for her and she let go of his leg, only to crawl up his jeans and into his sweater. Robbie started screaming every second and started dancing weirdly as Star was traveling through him, trying to find a way out. As Star finally found an exit down his back through the bottom of the black sweater, she felt a hand roughly grab her by the scruff of her neck and pull her out of the opposite direction through the neck hole. Suddenly, Star found herself out of the black sweater and her scruff tightly grasped in Robbie's hand. Star whimpered as her neck started hurting. The orb came into her mind.

_Wait. Will the orb get me out of this?_ Star thought. _I wish I was free!_ And with that, Robbie's hand slowly let go of her and Star dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. She turned to Dipper and ran to him, leaping into his arms.

"What…? What happened?" Robbie asked, looking at his hand. He shrugged and glared at Dipper and Star. "Keep your rat away from me!" Robbie yelled.

Star hissed at him and Dipper just glared back as Robbie groaned at his bleeding leg and turned limp out through the front door. Dipper turned and headed into the living room. Star looked up at Dipper and his face seemed to be really red, and big from holding his breath. Star was now getting worried. What was he going to think of her now? Was he going to kick her out of the house? When they came into the living room, Dipper closed the door behind him and leaned his back on the door.

All of a sudden, Dipper let his breath go and burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed so hard that he let go of Star. She landed on her feet and took a few steps back from Dipper. Dipper clutched his stomach and was now laying on the floor, still laughing. A 'teardrop' came out of his eye and he wiped it away. He stopped laughing and looked at Star and he lifted himself up and smiled.

"That was awesome, Snowball!" Dipper exclaimed, picking Star up. "Only in movies, I've seen that! I should've gotten that on tape!"

"_You… you really think so?_" Star meowed, confused.

Dipper started scratching the back of Star's ears. That felt _good_. Star's eyes fluttered at this and she purred loudly.

"Oh!" Dipper exclaimed, startling Star. "I almost forgot. I need to do my Guide To The Unexplained taping tonight. But what is my topic going to be? Hmm…"

_What is he talking about?_ Star thought.

* * *

Later that day, during the evening, Star understood what Dipper was talking about, about the 'Guide To The Unexplained' and the 'taping'.

It turns out that there were more strange monsters out there, like that green ghost from yesterday. Dipper 'films' them to prove to other humans that they are real, using a 'video camera'. At first Star wasn't sure about this, but she finally found the perfect family and she told herself she would thank them for taking her in.

Right now, Dipper was doing his filming on chicken strips, which doesn't make sense since he does his filming on monsters. He was probably desperate to find a topic. He was sitting on a chair discussing about the topic while Star was laying on the desk, starting to fall asleep.

"Well, that concludes Gravity Falls anomaly number 13, the Mobius chicken strip." Dipper said before stuffing the strip inside his mouth. He got and walked toward the camera.

Star's ear pricked and she lifted her head up. She quickly stood on her feet and bristled her fur, widening her eyes at something that quickly climbed in through the window. She started hissing in fear as it dashed past Dipper.

"Whoa! Hey!" Dipper said. "What the-?" The creature knocked over the video camera that was sitting on a chair. It kept yapping as it started knocking over their things, like a house of cards and throwing a backpack. Dipper grabbed the camera and approached Mabel, who was already asleep in her bed. "Mabel did you see that? Wake up!" He poked her.

"Never." Mabel replied sleepily. Her eyes were still closed. "Let me sleep forever."

"Some creature just jumped out of nowhere!" Dipper said. Mabel didn't wake up. "It's eating our leftover Summerween candy!"

That sure did the trick. Mabel shot up. "WHAT?!" Mabel asked, horrified and rubbing her eye.

"Look!" Dipper said as he turned the camera to the creature, which was now in a 'tire'.

"Ew. It's like a naked little man." Mabel said.

Dipper grabbed a piece of 'cardboard and brought it in front of the camera. "Okay, this is now Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained number 76, uh, That Thing." Dipper said.

Star, still having her guard up, cautiously jumped down from the desk. She started walking by the wall, afraid of what the creature was going to do if she made a sudden move. This monster did look like a naked human, but it only had several hairs all over its body and its eyes were red. It was freaky. It started eating 'candy' off of the floor and it drooled. After eating a few pieces, it picked up a strange looking 'bag' filled with candy.

"No, no! Put it down!" Mabel said. The creature only started licking the bag. "Oh, gross!"

Dipper put the camera down and started gathering some stuff in the room. Star looked at him, confused. What on earth is he doing? Star looked back at the monster, which was hitting the bag around.

"Hey, stop it!" Mabel said.

After a minute, Dipper was covered in random objects. Mabel picked up the camera and zoomed in a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready. I've covered myself in armor." Dipper said, holding something a gray stick looking object. "I'm gonna capture the creature for science."

"And for candy!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Get this on camera, in case I die or whatever." Dipper said.

Star watched as he started approaching the creature. He started walking sideways and the creature copied him. As the creature came closer to Star, Star bristled her fur more. She took a step back, and she heard the wooden floor creak. The red-eyed creature turned its head to her, and the scared kitten hissed. The creature leapt at the Star, but Star jumped back. She looked around for some place to run, and she saw the 'bedroom' door open. She dashed out of the room with the creature in pursuit. It was still holding the bag of candy.

"Oh no! Snowball!" Star heard Mabel shriek.

Star quickly ran downstairs and hid behind the armchair, terrified. She peeked and looked around for the creature, but she couldn't see it. She saw Dipper and Mabel downstairs, Mabel still holding the camera.

Dipper spotted Star. "Okay, there's Snowball, but where's the creature?" Dipper asked, turning to Mabel. "Do you see it-"

The creature suddenly jumped from the ceiling and latched onto Dipper's face. Dipper fell over, and the creature jumped off and ran away with the bag.

Dipper shook his head and glared at the direction the creature ran off to. "Get it!" He said.

After Dipper and Mabel ran off into a different room, Star stayed in her spot, still a little petrified of what just happened in the last three minutes. Nothing like this ever happened in the forest! Well, besides the green ghost. And what about the creature that attacked Basil?

Star could still hear the twins trying to get the creature. She slowly started to come out from behind the armchair. The creature burst into the room again and Star squeaked. She hid behind the armchair again. Before anything could happen, she heard a 'click', and a new noise occurred inside the living room. Star looked from behind the armchair and saw that the creature turned on a 'television'. Basil said that television is used to entertain humans. Star looked at it and saw the moving pictures. The creature let go of the bag and climbed onto the armchair's arm, sitting on it.

Mabel entered the room. "Look. He's hypnotized by the T.V." Mabel said.

The Dipper entered the room. "Huh! And he dropped the candy. What a little dummy. Glued to the…" Dipper stopped talking and stared at the television. "Oh I love this movie."

Mabel was getting 'hypnotized' by the television, too. Soon the twins were on the armchair, eating candy while the monster was eating the gray stick. The monster didn't seem like it was attacking anymore. Not for now. Star came out from behind the armchair. Dipper saw her from the corner of his eye and looked down.

"Oh, there you are, Snowball." Dipper said, reaching his hands out and picking her up. "Are you okay?"

Star licked his cheek in response. Dipper smiled and set her beside him on the armchair. She nuzzled into his side and looked at the television. Besides the television being on and the creature sitting beside them, things seemed nice and peaceful. Maybe she could get used to this.

* * *

**So for now I'm doing this fanfic on Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained shorts. After I'm done with that, I've got some big surprises coming!**


	6. Stan's Tattoo

Star was eating her food off a paper plate near the doorway to the store. It looked like what Basil had described what she ate when she was a kitten, and it tasted delicious even though it wasn't from the forest. The cats in the forest thought it tasted terrible, but Star wonders if they even tried it. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Basil also mentioned that when she was an adult, she started eating food pellets, which was called 'dry food'. Star wonders what it will taste like.

It was morning time and a few people had already walked into the store to buy things. A family with three of their kittens, or 'kids' walked in a little while ago, and right when they saw Star they screamed in delight and started stroking and scratching her. She had never had so much attention all at once. The humans who came into the store adored her, and it seemed to be attracting more humans to come inside. Grunkle Stan didn't seem to like Star at first, but when she started drawing in more humans, he turned happy suddenly and started petting her here and there. So Star decided to keep it up.

When Star finished eating her food, she licked her lips and walked away from the plate, trying to find Dipper and Mabel. She wonders what they're doing right now. Before Star could try looking upstairs, she pricked her ears as she heard Dipper's voice echoing through the house.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan. Let's see your tattoo." Dipper's voice said.

"Yeah, dude. What is it? Is it a heart with an arrow or something?" Soos's voice asked.

"Guys, I told you I don't have a tattoo!" Grunkle Stan said, sounding a little mad.

"Grunkle Stan, we can clearly see part of it on your back. Your shirt's just covering up the rest." Dipper's voice pointed out.

Star peeked over from the stairs and saw Grunkle Stan walk into the living room from the kitchen, looking annoyed. His eyes were half open, looking like he wanted to go to sleep. When he passed by Star, heading toward the doorway, Star walked over to the doorway to the kitchen and came inside.

"Soos, we're gonna find out what Stan's tattoo is. He can't hide it forever." Dipper said, looking determined.

Basil had told Star about tattoos. She said that humans wear them to look cool, or just make decorations on their skin. Basil also mentioned that humans sometimes color animals' fur, what the humans call, 'dye'. As first, Star thought it meant they kill them, but Basil told her it was a different kind of dye. Either way, Star doesn't want to have her fur colored.

* * *

They were back in Dipper and Mabel's room, starting up the camera. Mabel for some reason started putting her two fingers together in front of the camera.

Star tilted her head at this, a little confused. _Why is she doing that? Isn't she supposed to be filming?_ Star thought.

"It's on!" Mabel exclaimed, still putting her fingers together. She was taking them apart and then putting them back together, also making noises from her mouth.

"Hello I'm Dipper Pines. The girl trying to crush my head is Mabel." Dipper said, waving a hello signal with his hand.

"I'm helping!" Mabel said, waving her own hand in front of the camera.

"Today on Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained…" Dipper stopped as Mabel continued to put her fingers together. He waved his hand at her. "Okay, that's enough."

_Hmm. She must be doing that to be funny_. Star thought.

"Today we investigate anomaly number 23." Dipper said as he put up another cardboard sign with symbols Star could not understand. "Grunkle Stan's secret tattoo." Dipper is now showing a board covered with 'pictures' of Stan's tattoo underneath his shirt. "What is he hiding? A college prank, a secret symbol, or something stranger? Stan claims it doesn't exist. But today we're gonna find out."

"Right after another exciting episode of…" Mabel lowered the camera to her leg. "What's under Mabel's bandage?" She started making weird noises again as she started to take off her 'bandage' from her leg.

"Ew, Mabel!" Dipper complained as Mabel began chuckling.

Now they were inside the living room, in front of a small contraption on the wall. Star was by Mabel's side filming while Dipper and Soos were beside the device that was glued to the wall.

"Okay, here's the plan." Dipper said. "Stan never takes off his undershirt, obviously to hide his tattoo. But me and Soos are about to, 'turn up the heat' on this mystery." Dipper started pushing a button on the device.

"Literally!" Soos exclaimed. "I love how you come up with stuff like that."

Star realized from Dipper and Soos's words that the device on the wall was a thermostat. Basil says that humans use them to warm or cool themselves in their own home. Star was amazed by this, thinking it was like magic.

Now they were inside the store. Dipper, Mabel and Star were hiding behind a bookshelf while filming Stan though an opening.

Soos walked up to Stan. He started waving his hand in front of his face. "Phew. Hot in here today, huh Mr. Pines?" Soos 'winked' at us and put his thumb up. "Probably be a lot cooler if we… work without our shirts on!" Soos took off his shirt, exposing his body. Stan's eyes widened and stared at a random direction. "Am I right?"

Stan's eyes turned to Soos. "Soos I will pay you to put your shirt back on." Stan said, pointing at Soos.

"Don't be shy, Mr. Pines." Soos said as he climbed the counter and laid on his back. "Bodies are nothing to be ashamed of."

"Watch the shop for a minute, Soos. I need to go find a melon baller and pull my eyeballs out." Stan said before walking away.

This plan didn't work, so now they had to follow Grunkle Stan to the living room. He was watching T.V. and eating out of a peanut 'container'.

"Okay, plan B." Dipper said before having Mabel turn the camera back on Grunkle Stan. Dipper approached Grunkle Stan. "Heavens! Is that poison oak on your shoulder? Let me scratch it for you."

Dipper reached his hand out to scratch the tattoo, but Stan slapped it away. "Kid, if you're trying to see my tattoo, you're gonna have to try harder than that." Stan said, still looking at the T.V.

"Ah ha!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing at Stan. "I thought you said you didn't have a tattoo!"

There was a short pause. "I don't." Stan said before taking out a red 'marker'. "But you do."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I…" Stan brought the marker closer and Dipper screamed dramatically.

After Stan was done with Dipper, Star looked at Dipper to see what Stan had done. All he did was write a word on his forehead that Star couldn't understand. They were called 'letters', but Basil could never really understand how to 'read' them, or say what it says.

Star felt bad for Dipper. She wanted to help him find out what the tattoo was, even though it was really none of their business to know. So what Star did was she decided to wait for Stan to put his peanuts back. When she finally saw him turn off the T.V., Star dashed into the kitchen. She sniffed the air to find the place where the peanuts were sitting earlier. When she found the spot, she climbed the counter using the 'handles' of the 'drawers' and hid behind a box of 'dried rice'.

After she saw Stan's hand put the peanuts back, Star attempted to jump onto Stan's back and look at the tattoo. However, she only ended up knocking down the box of rice and it fell all over Stan. When Stan spotted her up on the shelf, to Star's surprise, all he did was groan and say, "You're lucky you're good for business, little cat." Then he just took her down from the shelf shooed her away.

About an hour later, while Stan was in the shower, Dipper and Mabel turned on the camera, and the camera faced Dipper. Dipper looked depressed and mad at the same time. Star couldn't blame him; whatever was written on Dipper's head kept making Mabel giggle.

"Okay, Plan C. Stan is in the shower. I wish it hadn't come to this, but sometimes you have to do 'terrible' things for science." Dipper said to the camera.

"I believe in you, Goober!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Dipper. Just say Dipper." Dipper said. He took the camera away from Mabel and had her wait for him while he started making his way toward a new room.

_What does he mean by terrible things?_ Star thought. She followed him to the new room. When Dipper opened the door, a bunch of 'steam' started lingering out of the room. Inside the room were some closed blue 'curtains'. Dipper approached them and pulled them to the side, letting all the steam free. When the steam cleared it showed Stan, still completely dressed in his now wet clothes.

He glared down at Dipper. "You're never gonna see it, kid. Never. Gonna. See it!" Stan said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dipper asked, completely ignoring what Stan just said.

"Give me that camera!" Stan said, reaching for the camera.

After a brief chase around the house, Dipper and Star finally managed to hide on the roof. Stan wasn't too mad at Mabel or Soos, so they had nothing to worry about. Star didn't need to hide either, but she feared for Dipper and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Dipper turned on the camera and faced towards him. "So I just figured I would, chill out on the roof for a while." Dipper said, looking around fearfully.

"I'm gonna find you, kid!" Stan's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Well, that's it for this episode. Stan's tattoo remains a mystery, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be uncovered." Dipper finished.

When it was almost dusk, Dipper and Star came off the roof. Stan had finally chilled out himself and went to bed. Soon Dipper and Star did the same and they joined Mabel to go to sleep.


	7. The Mailbox

Star was sleeping on Dipper's bed in midday when she woke up from her sleep to hear footsteps running up the stairs. Dipper came inside the room with his backpack. It seemed like he was in a rush. He approached his desk and took the video camera, stuffing it into his bag. After that he ran out the door. Star tilted her head in confusion.

_What's he up to?_ Star thought. She lifted herself up, stretched out her legs, jumped down from the bed and quickly trotted out of the room. She came downstairs and followed Dipper's scent to the kitchen. When she came in, she saw Dipper at the counter, opening drawers and taking out 'pencils' and 'paper'. He gathered them and put them inside his backpack.

Star saw Soos's head pop into the room from a back door. He was wearing a long white coat and some weird 'glasses'. "Hurry up, dude!" He said before bringing his head back outside.

"I'm coming!" Dipper called. He touched his pockets like he was feeling for something. "Oh, I forgot it!" He ran out of the kitchen into the living room.

Star let her curiosity get the better of her as she came over to Dipper's backpack. It was leaning on the counter. She looked for the opening until she found a string that opens the 'zipper'. She used her teeth to open it and she crawled inside. Even though there were paper supplies underneath her, it was still comfortable. She felt the backpack get yanked off the ground and get thrown onto someone's back. It had to be Dipper. As he started jogging away, Star decided to look out the open zipper part where she crawled in. She spotted Mabel looking back at Dipper blankly.

"We'll be back, Mabel! We just have to check out something out!" Dipper called.

"Okay!" Mabel called back with a toothy smile. But instead of going into the house, Mabel started running after them. She was just following them. What's the worst that could happen?

They started heading out into the forest from the looks of it, which Star felt uncomfortable with since her family lives in the forest. Before she could start regretting stowing away into Dipper's backpack, she began to notice that this forest didn't look familiar. The trees barely had any leaves on them and there was mist lingering everywhere. It was creeping Star out since she had never seen a forest like this before. Her family never described a forest like this either. When they finally stopped, Star felt the backpack get set down on the ground. Someone opened the zipper more, and when Dipper looked inside, he widened his eyes.

"Snowball?" He asked. "I thought the bag felt a little heavier. Out you go." He pulled her out of the backpack and set her on the ground.

Star took a look around the misty forest. It was so blurry that you could hardly see anything about a quarter-mile away. In the middle of the trail was an old and rusty 'mailbox'. It looked like someone beat it up and tried to knock it over. Basil told Star that mailboxes are in front of the humans' houses where things are delivered. But what's it doing out in a misty forest? How would anybody be able to see it? Star began to quiver in fear until she saw Soos approach her.

"Hey, Snowball." Soos said, petting her. "Dipper, did you bring her?"

"No. She snuck into my bag." Dipper replied, his eye focused on his backpack as he was taking out his paper supplies. He took out the video camera and turned it on. "Welcome back to Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, anomaly number 54, The Mailbox." Dipper turned the camera to the mailbox. "There it is; in the middle of the forest. No house and no address. Today me and my team of expert are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up."

Soos approached the mailbox with a piece of paper. "I'm going to put in a random question." He opened the letter with two words. "Sup, dawg?" Soos said before opening the mailbox, sticking the letter inside it and closing it.

"Now we're gonna hide behind a bush and wait for someone to come by." Dipper said without turning the camera toward him.

As he was talking, the mailbox started shaking. Soos backed away from it while Star widened her eyes and hid behind a cut tree trunk.

"Oh, dude!" Soos said as he backed away.

"What the?!" Dipper asked as he zoomed in on the mailbox.

The mailbox's flag slowly lifted up by itself and then it stopped shaking.

"Did you see that?" Soos asked.

Dipper set the camera on a log and approached the mailbox. He didn't touch it, though. He turned his eyes to Soos. "Open it." He said faintly and anxiously.

"No way, dude!" Soos said, pushing Dipper forward. "I'm not touching a ghost mailbox."

"Okay, okay! Here it goes." Dipper muttered and reached over. He opened the mailbox and took out a different piece of paper. It had something red on it, which looked like it was dripping but it had frozen up. "What?!" Dipper approached the camera.

"That's not our letter, dude!" Soos said, becoming more scared.

Dipper opened the letter. "It says…" Dipper gasped as he widened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Soos approached him and looked at the letter. "Hello Dipper and Soos." Soos read the letter.

"It knows our names!" Dipper exclaimed, seeming more excited than scared.

"What if this thing's 'all-knowing'?" Soos asked.

"We gotta test it!" Dipper said.

Dipper and Soos were asking this 'haunted mailbox' more and more questions every minute. When Star realized it was safe, she came out from behind the tree trunk. Dipper and Soos were asking the mailbox certain questions like, "What did I shave into my head this morning?", "When is the end of the world?" and "Who's my dream woman?". They would stick the letters inside the mailbox, and the mailbox would shake and lift its flag again. The answers would be "A baby duck holding a paddleball", "3012" and "Hot Tamales". Star was still wondering why the mailbox was out here.

"What are we going to ask it now?" Soos asked.

Dipper was thinking hard and tapping the pencil on his lip. His eyes soon traveled to Star. "I'd like to know how that orb got on Snowball's chest." Dipper said, pointing at Star.

"Perfect!" Soos exclaimed.

Suddenly Mabel appeared out of nowhere and approached Dipper and the mailbox. "Nifty mailbox. I've been wanting to mail mom this video of me sticking a hundred gummy worms up my nose." Mabel said as she took out a box from her backpack and put inside the mailbox, despite Dipper's pleads to stop. Mabel shut the mailbox and lowered the flag. The mailbox shook and lifted its flag up. Dipper hesitantly opened it and took out the letter. "Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The Era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass." Dipper read it.

Suddenly, the mailbox started glowing a bright-blue color and the ground started shaking like crazy. The group started to panic. Star looked at the tree trunk and then back to the gang.

"_Guys, over here!_" Star meowed. The gang heard her meow and she lead them behind the tree trunk. There was a loud explosion and then silence. The gang peeked from behind the tree trunk, and the mailbox was gone. The small clearing where it was is now covered in soot. The gang came out and looked at the clearing.

"Well, uh, that concludes Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, where we learned when dealing with the unknown," Dipper looked to Mabel with a mad expression. "Do not mail videos of you shoving gummy worms up your NOSE!"

Mabel turned to Dipper and grinned. "There's more where that came from." She took out more gummy worms and started singing, "_Into my nose, into my nose_."

"Oh no!" Dipper said, running toward the camera with his hand raised. "Show's over! Show's over!" He came to the camera and turned it off.

Dipper stayed mad at Mabel for a few minutes, but let it go after that. Everybody gathered their things, looking depressed. "Well, looks like we probably won't find out anything else. We'll have to solve it ourselves." Dipper said.

"I think it's better that way. We'll have more adventures." Mabel said as she grinned and jumped in the air.

After the gang was ready, they started heading down the trail. Star followed behind them. But before they could disappear into the mist, Star heard a weird noise behind her. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

The mailbox that had just blown up was standing right where it was before! Star looked back at the gang and they were still walking away. They probably didn't notice it. Star looked back at the mailbox and walked over to it. She was curious to know why it had appeared there again. When she got in front of it and looked up, the mailbox started shaking. Its flag rose up once again, and it opened up by itself.

Star bristled her fur. A letter slipped out of the mailbox and landed in front of her. It was open and there was no bloodstain thingy that was keeping it from opening. Too bad she can't read it. An idea just came into her mind.

_I wish I could read!_ Star thought. She saw the orb glow on her chest before its light dimmed. Star looked back at the letter and it said:

_Hello, Star_

Star widened her eyes and squeaked. She left the letter and dashed down the trail to join the others on traveling back.


	8. Lefty

Star was sitting in front of the back door, waiting for Dipper to return. She heard Dipper say that he had to go finish his, 'surveillance', but Star had no idea what that meant. She tried to sneak into his backpack again, but Dipper caught her and told her she had to stay home. So Star obeyed him and started waiting at the back door. She missed him and was worried, even though he was only gone for twenty minutes. It had rained a little while ago, so it was soaking wet outside. But the sun was now out, so it should be warmer. She could tell because Soos had installed a cat door for Star to go through.

"Snowball!" Mabel's voice called. Star turned her head to look behind her and she saw Mabel enter the kitchen with two girls she had never seen before. The first one was big and tall, wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts. The other short was much shorter with long black hair, wearing a striped green shirt and a darker green skirt. "Oh! There she is, Crash And Burn Savage Garden lyrics girls!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Aw, the little cutie." The large girl said in a deep voice.

"She's looks so soft!" The short girl said. She pointed at Star. "What's that thing on her chest?"

"I don't know. Dipper found her with it on her." Mabel replied.

"That's the only color she has on her. She needs a make-over." The large girl said. The two other girls giggled.

Oh no. Star knew what that meant. Mabel was crazy about makeovers. She attempted to give Star one once, but Dipper stopped her. Even Basil knew what a makeover was, and she told Star about it. She said when she was still living with humans, the young girl and her three friends had given her a makeover. They put colorful, gooey stuff onto her face and dressed her up in clothes. Before Star could bolt through the cat door, she felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her up.

"Don't worry, Snowball. It won't hurt." Mabel said, who now had a Star wrapped in her arms. The three girls took her upstairs as Star prepared for the worst.

An hour went by and the girls giving Star a makeover was finally over. They had dressed her up in rainbow clothing and put a bow on her head. They gave her lipstick and colored her cheeks to make her look like she was blushing. They even put eyeliner on her eyes.

Star felt tortured, having all the girls put the stuff on her. Star just wanted to take it off. It was time for the girls to leave. The large girl is named Grenda and the short girl is called Candy. After they commented on Star's makeover and Mabel said goodbye, they finally got out.

"Wow! That was great! What did you think, Snowball?" Mabel asked.

"_I hated it..._" Star meowed softly. The smell of the 'perfume' was so overwhelming, it was beginning to make her suffocate.

"I'm gonna go see if Waddles wants a makeover. I'll be right back!" Mabel exclaimed.

When Mabel left, Star quickly escaped from the hold of the clothing and shook the bow off her head. She ran out of the room and dashed downstairs, heading into the kitchen. As she ran for the cat door, she saw the whole door fully open and Dipper walked inside, holding the video camera.

"Hey Mabel, I'm-" Dipper stopped talking as he stared down at Star who stopped in front of him.

"_Where were you?_" Star meowed, about to start choking on the perfume.

She ran past Dipper, and she heard Dipper call out, "Mabel, I told you not to give Snowball a makeover!"

Star ran out the cat door and found herself outside. She looked for somewhere to clean herself, and she soon found a cube-shaped plastic bucket. Star approached it and looked inside. It was filled with water from the rain. Star touched it with her paw and it was warm from the sun. Star hated water and she didn't want to give herself a bath, but it was better than not being able to breathe. She climbed into the bucket and started cleaning herself. She rubbed off all of the makeup and rubbed her pelt, where the girls over sprayed her with perfume. When she was done, she climbed out of the water and stayed out in the sun to dry her fur.

She did not want another makeover ever again! Although the girls really did enjoy playing around with her. It was just too overwhelming for Star because she was too small and more powerless than they were. She's not human like they are.

When her fur was dry, Star came back into the house through the cat door and traveled through the house to get to the twins' room. When she came in, she saw Dipper put a new 'tape' inside the video camera. Another guide tape?

"All right. I gathered enough footage to prove most of my point." Dipper said, turning to Mabel. "Mabel do you have the theories?"

"I sure do." Mabel said as she straightened out a few papers on her bed. She started giggling.

Yeah, it must be another guide tape. Star thought. She came closer to the twins and Mabel turned her head to see her.

"Hey, Snowba- what happened to your makeup?!" Mabel asked, looking horrified.

"She must've taken it off, Mabel. It was probably bugging her." Dipper replied to her question.

"Hmm." Mabel mumbled. She looked disappointed at first but then her face lit up. "Can we take her into town?"

"But we have to go inside the bowling ally. Remember?" Dipper asked.

"Just say she won't do anything. We're not gonna be in there long." Mabel said.

"All right." Dipper agreed.

Mabel cheered and picking up Star, twirling around again. Star thought she was going to be sick.

Later that day, the three of them headed into town. Star didn't need to be in the backpack because she walked with the twins wherever they went. This was the perfect opportunity to see the town better, known as 'Gravity Falls'. It was a small town, unlike the one Basil used to take Star and Dark to. She doesn't know what that town was called, though. The people here seemed nice. As they were walking by, Star noticed it was all very old looking, but she still liked it. It reminded her of the forest, but it also reminded her of her cat family. She wondered how Basil and Dark were doing.

She growled loudly and shook those thoughts away. Mabel noticed her and she kneeled down beside Star. "Whoa, Snowball. You okay?"

Star looked up at Mabel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Star meowed in response.

"Okay. Here it is." Dipper said.

Star and Mabel looked up at Dipper and he was looking at the bowling ally across the street. There was a human in the window, reading a 'newspaper' and drinking out of a mug. He looked completely normal. Why would Dipper want to film his guide on this human? Dipper took out his video camera while Mabel took out the papers from earlier today.

Dipper turned on the camera and had Mabel hold it. "All right. Welcome back to Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained. Today we investigate anomaly number 82." Dipper said before turning his eyes and frowning at the human in the bowling ally. "This guy. Sure he looks normal. But if he's so normal, explain why he's always facing left." Dipper started clicking buttons as he continued to speak. "Literally, I've been following him around for weeks, and I have never once seen the right side of his face. And neither has anyone else. But why?" Dipper turned the camera to Mabel. "Mabel, theories."

Mabel put the one of the papers in front of the camera at a time. "Theory one: He's hiding an embarrassing sunburn. Theory two: Half man, half lizard man. And theory three, my personal favorite, he's normal! And Dipper's just crazy!"

"That's not a theory. That doesn't count as a theory." Dipper said quickly as he pushed the papers away from the camera. Mabel just laughed. Dipper turned the camera to himself. "We find out now." Dipper said.

Mabel scooped Star up before following Dipper toward the door of the bowling ally. Dipper opened the door and immediately said, "Hello, good sir!"

"I'm sorry. Pets aren't allowed in here; and neither are cameras." The man said.

"Oh, it's not on." Dipper said.

"And I'm holding onto her." Mabel said, reaching Star out. Star sniffed the air to smell this human, and she couldn't smell a human scent. It was something different. Dipper had Mabel hold the camera as Star slipped out of her hands and jump on the floor when the human wasn't looking. She started sneaking over to the counter as Dipper was talking to the man.

"So, would you mind grabbing those bowling shoes for me? The ones on your, '_right_' side?" Dipper asked. Star was on the side of the corner.

"Those ones?" The man asked. Dipper nodded. Star was about to peek from behind the counter when she saw the man's hand reach out. Star hid behind the counter as the man grabbed the shoes and set them on the counter.

Dipper frowned in annoyance but quickly had another idea in his head. "Whoops! Oh no, I dropped my wallet!" He exclaimed as he took out his 'wallet' and threw it. Before Star could try to peek again, the wallet fell down a few inches away from her. She hid herself once again as the man grabbed the wallet and put the wallet on the counter.

"There you are, sir." The man said.

"Fine." Dipper said, seemingly sounding defeated. "Could you just get me my bowling ball?"

"I don't see why not." The man said.

When Star finally managed to peek over, the man was walking over to the other side of the room. Star quickly stalked over to him, passing and hiding behind the counter. When she could finally see his right side, it sort of made sense why he didn't smell like a human. He wasn't a human. His right side showed the inside of his body, and it was all metal. There were little green creatures, the size of mice, controlling whatever this 'man' was. Star saw Dipper's hand reach out and suddenly turn the man around.

"Ah ha- what the?" Dipper asked, startled to see what was behind the machine. Star looked at the human-half of this thing for a moment.

_How's that for makeup?_ Star thought. She squeaked when she saw the human eye turn its direction to her. She dashed over to Dipper and Mabel and Mabel picked her up. One of those green monsters must have seen her run because it turned to them. "Guys!" The green monsters turned to them and everyone in the room gasped.

"We're blown! Shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!" A green monster yelled. All of the green monsters started shouting out, 'the time has come' as they took out glowing red crystals and ate them. One of them refused to eat it, but a green monster beside him reminded him that he, 'signed the oath' and they ate it. After eating the crystals, the green monsters disappeared into thin air, and the human body they were in just suddenly broke down and caught on fire, completely burning instantly. The smoke from the fire set off the water things on the ceiling.

The group started running, heading toward the door. "Well, that concludes anomaly number 82." Dipper said, pointing the camera at him and the whole group. "Uh, I think we might wanna burn this tape."

After they got out of there, they agreed to never speak out this anomaly again.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking about turning Star into a human to try to make herself look more noticeable to the public, but she'll still be able to turn back into a kitten. Please review and tell me what you think of that idea. **


	9. New Sights

Star was outside in front of the Mystery Shack, sitting down and waiting patiently. Grunkle Stan was lacking customers since yesterday, so Star wanted to help him gain more and start attracting more customers. It was working as people started to come in again. She would give them her cute button eyes and they would just pet her and coo at her. Star felt pretty proud of herself, though she wishes she could do more. By that, she meant talking to Dipper, Mabel and the rest of the gang. When the humans talked, they seemed very happy and would talk a lot about the day that went on by all the time. All star could do though, along with Waddles, was just listen. She remembered what she thought about yesterday. She was not human like they are. If only she was. Maybe she could wish for it using the orb! She would have to think about that.

Star stood up and walked over to the bowl of water Mabel left outside for her and licked a few drops. Star's ears pricked. Star slowly lifted her head up and stared at the forest, which were several feet away from her. There was nothing but the tall trees, slightly rustling because of the wind. She didn't know how, but her senses just told her to look up. Why? Was there something out there? Star looked down when she noticed the rainbow orb glowing. Why was it glowing? She wasn't wishing for anything at the moment.

Star looked on at the forest until she felt the excess skin on the back of her neck get grabbed roughly and she was yanked into the air. She could tell it was a human's hand, and they turned her around and started walking toward the door. Star struggled to get free but with no avail. They passed the front door, and Star realized whomever had her was not taking her to the Mystery Shack, but to the trashcan. A familiar fingerless-gloved hand grabbed the lid of the trashcan, and the hand holding Star's scruff pulled back and threw Star into the trashcan. The lid slammed on the top of the trashcan, and Star was all alone in the dark metal cylinder. Good thing she was able to see something. There was a trash bag inside. Star used that to sink her claws into it and climb to the top. She used her paw to lift the lid and look outside. The person was gone, but she knew who it was. Robbie.

Star climbed out completely and leapt down from the trashcan. She approached the front door and walked through another new cat door Soos put in for her. She saw Robbie inside the store, looking around. There was no one at the counter, surprisingly.

"Wendy! Are you here?" Robbie called. Star growled at him and Robbie turned around to see her. Star got into a fighting position and bared her teeth, hissing loudly. "Ugh! You little rat!" Robbie said, grabbing a book. "Get outta here!" He puled his hand back and threw the book. Star dodged it and ran over to bite his other leg. She realized that was a stupid thing to do at the moment as Robbie pulled his foot back and kicked her right paw. She yelped and as fast as she could, she limbed away to the living room. "Good riddance!" Robbie said.

Star made it to the living room and hid behind the wall, licking her paw. It hurt, but it didn't feel like she had broken anything. She put her paw on the floor and began to walk on it. It didn't hurt bad enough. She was lucky. She looked up when she heard footsteps and she saw Dipper and Mabel coming downstairs. Dipper had his video camera while Mabel had her backpack on her back. Looks like they've got another guide tape to do. Star trotted after the twins as they walked into the kitchen. Star came in and saw them heading to the back door. Wendy was inside the kitchen, too.

"Hey dudes, where're you off to?" Wendy said while she had a cup of water in her hands.

"We gotta go investigate something at the lake. We'll be back in a little bit." Dipper said.

"Okay but be careful. I heard it was a little foggy over there, today." Wendy warned them.

"We will. Thanks." Dipper replied. He opened the back door and Mabel followed him out.

The door closed before Star could get out and she ran into the door. She back away, rubbed her head and then walked out through the cat door. She looked around for the twins and she saw them walking to the left side. She ran over to them and walked by Mabel's side.

Mabel looked down. "Hey, Snowball. You're coming with us again?"

"_Yeah._" Star purred.

"She really loves coming along with us, Dipper. Like an actual human." Mabel said.

"Yeah..." Dipper said, turning around and looking at Star. "I noticed that."

_He must be suspecting something._ Star thought. Dipper looked back up and concentrated on the road. But that didn't lessen Star's worrying. Does he think I know what's happening? Maybe he thinks that because of this orb?

Star shrugged it off and continued to follow Dipper and Mabel. Instead of going into the forest or the town, they took a new direction. They had to go through a thick path in the forest, but it seemed different, and it smelled odd. Star would keep sniffing the air and Mabel would mimic her. Star found it funny that she was acting like a crazy animal.

Soon, Star could smell water nearby, and there was a lot of it. Star squinted her eyes at something brown that more humans were stepping on. She also spotted a really large puddle of water behind the brown thing, and it seemed to be inside the water. There was a small house on the large brown thing. Star was mostly interested in the water because it was talking up a large amount of land! She had never seen so much water in one place?

_That is that thing? And why is there a humongous amount of water here? Shouldn't it have absorbed into the ground?_ Star thought. She saw a sign up in front of the brown thing. It said: Gravity Falls Lake. So it's called a lake. But what's the brown thing called. It looked like it was made of wood.

"This is where you saw it, Dipper? I don't see a giant tooth anywhere." Mabel said.

"It's not on this side. We have to get a boat and ask questions about it first." Dipper said.

_A tooth? What's so important about a tooth?_ Star thought. She walked with Dipper and Mabel to the brown thing. Before Star could walk on it, she had to make sure it was safe. She sniffed it and it smelled like fish and the water beneath. Star became more curious and she came over to the edge, looking down. She could see her own reflection in the 'lake'.

_Do the other cats know what a lake is?_ Star thought. Star's eyes caught sight is something moving on the water. A small silvery creature was swimming around in the water. It was a fish! So this is wear fish come from? Star tried to reach for the fish, but she was too far away. As she tried to reach for it again, she could feel herself starting to slip from the brown thing. Before she could let gravity pull her down, she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back. She turned her head and saw Dipper holding her.

"You do not want to fall into this lake." Dipper said and backed away from the edge. "Stay on the dock."

_A dock? That's what this brown thing is called? An odd name._ Star thought. She followed them to the small house on the edge of the dock and they walked inside. Star saw a bunch of strange equipment inside this dark place. The only light that lit up this tiny house was a 'light bulb' above a counter on one side of the room. There was a human standing behind the counter, leaning these weird sticks on the wooden wall.

"Good evening, good sir!" Dipper exclaimed. He already had the video camera up and turned on, looking at the man at the camera.

"Yes? What do you need, boy?" The man asked.

"We need to rent a boat." Dipper said as he placed the video camera on the table and reached into his pocket.

"At this time? It's almost dark." The man said.

""It'll just be for an hour." Dipper replied. He took out some dollar bills and placed them onto the counter. The man took the money and gave him a slip before turning his back. "Oh, and do you know about a large tooth on the south side of the lake?" Dipper asked, picking up the camera.

"A tooth? No, don't know nothin' about a tooth." The man said.

"We're thinking about paddling out on that side of the lake tonight." Dipper said.

The man turned his head. "Bit of friendly advice, boy. You see bubbles on that lake Run."

"What? Why?" Dipper asked.

"Enough questions! Get that camera out of here!" The man yelled. "And your cat, too! There's not pets allowed in here!"

* * *

A while later, the three of them brought the boat to the south side of the lake but pulling it in the water while they walked on land. When they finally got to the side, Star found out what Dipper was talking about when he mentioned finding a tooth. She saw the biggest tooth she had ever seen. It was bigger than Soos! As Dipper was getting the camera ready, Mabel was tapping the tooth with a stick.

Meanwhile, Star was looking at her reflection in the water, thinking about the decision she should make about changing into a human. Should she really do it? Star was mad at all the mean remarks about not being allowed in certain places just because she was a cat. She wasn't doing anything bad to anyone or anything! It was starting to remind her of the way life was for her in the forest. Being rejected just because you're different. Not _everyone_ does that here but it's getting on her last nerve. If she changed into a human, she could still change back into a kitten whenever she wanted to. She can be Dipper and Mabel's friend out of the house and be their pet cat, too. She will have to show them that it's her, though, cause they'll be wondering where her kitten form is while she's human. She's made her decision.

Dipper got the camera started up. "Welcome to Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained anomaly number 42, the tooth." Dipper turned the camera to the tooth, where Mabel kept tapping it.

"I'm here for scale!" Mabel explained.

"I found it yesterday when I was, uh, practicing." Dipper said. He switched the camera's recording again for a minute and then switched it back. He brought the video camera over and had Mabel hold it up. "It's strangely human, but it's gigantic. It's bigger than any human or lake monster I ever seen. And we're gonna find out where it came from."

Dipper and Mabel set up the boat and got it ready for the lake as the sun was going down. They turned on their flashlights when it was completely down. Mabel helped Star get into the boat. Dipper pointed the camera at himself. "I'm here at the lake to investigate." He turned the camera to Mabel, who was grinning her teeth and waving. "I brought Mabel for backup."

"And I brought Bear-o, my adorable childhood puppet." Mabel said. She pulled out a bear 'puppet' out of nowhere. Star widened her eyes at the creepy looking toy. "Heyo! Ain't that right, honey?" Mabel asked. As Mabel was making the puppet talk, Star slowly backed away and leaned her back on the side of the boat. "Did somebody say, 'honey'?" Mabel asked in a gruff tone and made the puppet's mouth move.

"No, creepy. Bear-o's creepy. Everyone hates Bear-o" Dipper said before turning the camera to Star, who continued looking at the puppet with scared eyes. "See? It's even creeping Snowball out." Dipper said as he turned the camera back to Mabel.

"Dipper, who could hate Bear-o?" Mabel asked in her gruff voice and moving the puppet's mouth again.

"I can think of a few people." Dipper said.

After five minutes of changing the recording on the camera and a small fight, Mabel left Bear-o on the sand and they started rowing away. Mabel put a sign up about Bear-o but Dipper put it down. When they reached the middle of the lake, Dipper and Mabel used their flashlight to look around while Star used her night vision to look around the lake.

"_What're we supposed to be looking for?_" Mabel whispered.

"_I don't know. Just look out for bubbles in the water._" Dipper whispered back.

Star's ears pricked when she heard a bubbling noise and she turned her head to the left. She saw bubbles rising from the surface.

"_Dipper, look!_" Mabel whispered.

Dipper shined his light on the bubbles. "_They're over by that island. We have to see what happens._" There was a rumbling noise and the earth started to shake. "_What is that?_"

"It doesn't matter! Row! Row! Row!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper sat down and grabbed the paddle, quickly rowing the boat away. Star peeked her head up to see what was happening with the island. It started rising from the water, and it looked like a giant human head with glowing eyes. Star shrieked and ducked, hiding her head underneath her paws and shutting her eyes tightly. She was afraid to look anymore.

* * *

"Snowball?" Mabel's voice said. Star opened and her eyes and saw Mabel above her. She was wrapped in her arms like a little infant. Mabel hugged her. "You're okay. Hey, Dipper! She's okay! Did you find the camera?!"

"No. I've been looking for… oh! Here it is." Dipper said as he picked up the camera from the ground and pointed it at him. "Okay. After it attacked us, that giant head thing just sunk back into the lake." He turned the camera. Star looked up to see what he pointed it at, and saw their boat, which was now crushed and broken by a new tooth. "And it lost another one of its teeth trying to eat out boat. But the important thing is, we survived."

"Yeah." Mabel said.

Star decided it was time. She jumped out of Mabel's arms and landed on her feet onto the ground. "Hey Snowball, what're you doing?" Mabel asked. Dipper also turned his head after turning off the tape.

_I wish I was human_. Star thought. The rainbow orb started glowing a bright rainbow light.

"Whoa, what?! What's happening?!" Dipper asked, becoming shocked.

The rainbow light started glowing all around Star and a rainbow field appeared around her. Rainbow water splashed around Star. She looked at her legs and paws to see that her fur was absorbing into her body, revealing human skin, and her paws were turning into human hands. Her form grew bigger. After a minute, the rainbow light absorbed into the orb. Mabel had her hands on her cheeks and she gawked at Star. Dipper's eyes were widened, his mouth formed a little 'o', and he was slightly blushing.

Standing in front of them was a stunningly beautiful twelve-year-old girl with long strawberry-blonde hair and bangs. She was wearing a snow-white thin dress. The rainbow orb was no longer attached to her body, but it was now a necklace and the chain was around Star's neck.


	10. The Hide-Behind

Dipper and Mabel stood there in shock as the newly formed human girl looked at her hands. She did it. She was human. She looked at her body and she was wearing a dress. She lifted her hand up and felt her head. She felt the long soft strands of hair. She grabbed some and saw that it was naturally straight, and it reached down to her waist. She let go of the hair and she saw human feet. She lifted one and had no problem with it. She lifted the other and before she knew it she was walking, running, dancing, twirling. She felt alive in the night.

"S-Snowball?" Dipper broke Star's concentration and she turned to him.

"He-hello." Star said.

"You're human." Dipper said.

"I guess so." Star said.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO COOL!" Mabel exclaimed so loud that it made Star jump. "You're now human! It's just like with vampires except you're a cat and you don't drink blood-... right?"

Star giggled. "Of course not."

"How did this happen?" Dipper asked, taking a step forward. He was still blushing.

"I wished for it." Star replied. She used her right hand to grip the orb.

"With the orb thing?" Mabel asked, pointing at the orb.

"Yeah." Star replied.

"Man." Dipper said with his eyes widened. He moved his arms around. "This is just... so mind-blowing! I have so many questions!"

"Dipper, we might wanna get back to the Mystery Shack. It's too dark out." Mabel said as she grabbed her puppet.

"Yeah, you're right." Dipper said. He turned back to Star. "We need to discuss this later."

"Fine with me." Star replied.

The small gang headed along the lake. When they found the trail leading home, they quickly ran down it. Star guessed it was because they wanted to avoid the man in the small house on the dock. When they were far away enough, they started jogging. Star found it so cool to be bigger and faster than she was before. When they made it to the Mystery Shack, Star had to transform back into a kitten before she could come inside.

The three of them headed upstairs and shut the door. Star transformed back into a human. They had in a circle.

"So, Snowball... is that a name you prefer or would you like being named something else? You might need to if you're going to be human." Dipper mentioned.

"Before you guys were calling me Snowball, my real name is Star." Star said.

"Star? Cute name! It matches you!" Mabel said. "It's like Dipper cause his birthmark looks like the Big Dipper!"

"Mabel!" Dipper said in an annoyed voice.

"The Big Dipper? Oh yeah! The stars!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Dipper grinned and rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "So... how did you get that orb?" Dipper pointed at the orb.

"It's a bit of a long story. I ran away from my family, and on the way here I walked into a house in the forest. A green ghost was living there and it put the orb on my chest. It also changed the color of my left eye, explaining why it's a different color." Star replied.

"Oh. I see." Mabel replied. "So why did you run away?"

Star hesitated to answer. "...They weren't really a loving family. They hated me."

Dipper and Mabel remained silent.

"Ever since I was a newborn, almost everyone ignored and rejected me just because I was different. The only ones who liked me were Basil and Dark, but when I ran away they didn't do anything to stop me. I don't know what they think anymore." Star finished.

"Oh Star, I'm sorry." Dipper apologized.

"I like you guys, though. And the others, too. You have treated me a lot better." Star said.

"So this means you'll stay with us?" Mabel asked, grinning.

"Of course. Who said I wasn't?" Star asked.

"In movies, the character leaves sometimes. But I'm glad you're not leaving! Yay!" Mabel exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We can show you around town, we can have makeovers and everything!"

Oh boy. Star thought.

Dipper looked at his watch. "Geez. Already ten o'clock."

The three kids got prepared for bed. Star transformed back into a kitten as the twins got dressed for bed. The rainbow orb attached to her chest again. When they went to bed, Star crawled to the edge of the bed where Dipper's feet were and slept there, not wanting Dipper to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

When Star woke up, she saw that Mabel was not in her bed and Dipper was awake and reading his journal. He squinted his eyes and was trying so hard to read. He must be trying to read about the information on the orb. How did that journal have the information anyway?

Star sat up and walked to Dipper. She nudged his foot and he jumped. He looked over his book and saw Star.

"Good morning, Star. I was just trying to read the blurry info about the orb but it's all too smudged." Dipper explained, closing the book. "You ready to get up?"

Star nodded in response and stretched herself out a little bit. She jumped down from the bed, and her right paw ached a little from the jump. It was still hurting from Robbie's kick yesterday. She licked it a little bit and then followed Dipper out. They went downstairs and into the kitchen where Mabel was eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mabel." Dipper said.

"Morning, bro!" Mabel said before spotting Star. "Hey, Star! Turn into a human again!"

"Shh!" Dipper hushed Mabel. "_Keep your voice down about that! The others don't know yet!_"

"Sheesh, sorry." Mabel said. "Are we still doing your guide tape again?"

"Yeah. I need to prove to everyone that the Hide-Behind is real." Dipper said. "Last time I saw it I lost it."

"That was when you found Star, right?" Mabel asked.

"Yep." Dipper looked down at Star. "You know it's already been a week since you've been here?" Star nodded. Dipper looked back at Mabel. "Mabel, where is everybody?"

"Wendy isn't here yet, Soos had to go out for a bit and Grunkle Stan's outside drinking his coffee." Mabel replied.

"Okay…" Dipper said as he looked around. "I guess it's safe for you to become human." He looked at Star. "We'll just say we made a new friend and decided to bring her over."

Star looked down at rainbow orb. _I wish I was human._ Star thought. She transformed back into her human state. It was so awesome. She felt fantastic when she was human. She started walking around and moving her arms like last night. She turned back around and noticed that Dipper was blushing.

"Something wrong, Dipper?" Star asked.

"Uh, no! No! Everything's perfectly fine!" Dipper exclaimed, waving his hands around.

* * *

The small gang went upstairs to prepare for the next anomaly. Dipper got his backpack prepared for what was called, 'The Hide-Behind'. He mentioned it the first time he and Star met, but she never saw it.

When they were done, Mabel started up the camera and pointed it at Dipper. Star stayed on the side. "We're on!" Mabel said.

"Hello, and welcome back to Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained. Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly number 132, the Hide-Behind" Dipper said, holding up cardboard sign. He put the sign down and brought the journal up. "Local lumberjacks tell of a mysterious creature just always out of sight. But the photos suggest that it might actually be real." Dipper put the book down. "Either way, I intend to find out."

Mabel turned off the camera. "Do we have enough interviews inside the camera?" Mabel asked.

"Grunkle Stan told me he wanted to do an interview on the Hide-Behind. He really does not believe in the Hide-Behind, but I'll prove it to him." Dipper said. "But the question is, how are we going to catch it if it's always behind us?"

Star thought for a minute. She tried to think of something she had seen which will help them find this Hide-Behind. When there was nothing about Gravity Falls, she tried thinking into deeper thoughts. The mirror that nearly flew in her face a week ago came into mind. "I've got it. Why don't you just use mirrors? A lot of them around you should work." Star suggested.

Dipper snapped his fingers. "Great idea, Star! I just need a few small mirrors and something to hold them with." Dipper said.

The kids looked around for some good mirrors and some sticks to hold them up with. They packed them up before heading into the kitchen. They walked outside and found Stan sitting down, looking at the forest.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, we're ready for your interview now." Dipper said.

"Perfect. I was getting bored out here." Stan said. He turned to look at the twins and noticed Star. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Dipper said, turning to Star and then back to Stan. "Grunkle Stan, Star. Star, Grunkle Stan."

"Hello, sir." Star said.

Grunkle Stan waved weakly at her and Mabel started up the camera. "It's on again."

"So Grunkle Stan, do you think the Hide-Behind is real?" Dipper asked.

"Definitely not. Don't believe every legend you hear, kid. The people in this town are 'literally', the dumbest people in the world. Literally." Grunkle Stan replied. "The Hide-Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? Well how bout the mystery of-"

Stan was suddenly interrupted by a loud rattling noise. A quick shadow figure dashed out from behind the house and ran into the woods, startling everyone. Dipper turned the camera to the woods. "That's it!" He started running off.

"Hey! We're doing an interview here! Kid!" Grunkle Stan called out.

"Dipper, wait up!" Star called as she started chasing after him, followed by Mabel. Star tried to keep up with him as he dashed into the woods. She could barely see his figure as he ran through the forest.

Star stopped running when she noticed the rainbow orb was starting to glow again. She took the orb into her hands and looked at it with concern. It was just randomly glowing like what happened yesterday. Why? After a minute, it stopped glowing. Star let it drop for now. She started to hear heavy breathing coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Mabel dragging herself along.

"Man… you guys run… fast." Mabel said, almost out of air.

The two of them rested for a bit before going out to find Dipper. They followed where the plants and shrubs had been moved by Dipper to make a way through. When they finally found him, he was talking to the camera with a 'mirror suit'. After he was finished, he turned off the camera.

"Dipper!" Mabel said with mad voice. Dipper turned around and saw the two girls. "Don't just run off like that!" Mabel said. She was actually concerned. Well, this was her brother she was talking about.

"Sorry, Mabel. I just really wanna catch this thing." Dipper said. He brought the camera over to the two girls and turned it on, pointing it at himself. "This is it! Get ready to finally be seen, Hide-Behind!" Dipper was sneaking up on a thin, leafless tree. Mabel and Star followed him, and Dipper suddenly jumped at the back of the tree to see what was behind it. "Ah ha!" Dipper's happy expression faded when he saw what was behind the tree. Star lifted any eyebrow before coming over to Dipper's side. There was an owl with a maraca in its mouth.

"Wow, cool!" Maraca owl!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing at the owl.

"Aw, man dude! I cannot believe this!" Dipper said. He brought the camera over to a log and set the camera on it.

Star's orb started to glow again. She looked at it again. _What's wrong with this thing?_ Star thought.

She heard Dipper smash the mirror suit and she looked up. Dipper looked mad while the owl was on Mabel's shoulder. "Well, based on the lack of evidence, I have to conclude that anomaly number 132, the Hide-Behind, just a legend." Dipper said while Mabel ran off with the owl.

The orb was glowing brighter and Star tried shaking it. That didn't work. "Come on, guys. Let's go." Dipper said. He started walking away… and a dark, tall, bony form appeared from the same thin tree! It looked like a human figure, and it had glowing yellow eyes. Star widened her eyes and stood as still as possible. It must've not noticed she was still here, watching it. It started following Dipper and was making a rattling sound. Right before Dipper turned around, the creature hid behind the tree.

"What was that?" Dipper asked, looking behind him.

"Dipper, I think that's it!" Star called, pointing at the creature.

The orb glowed very bright, but Star ignored it. The creature slowly turned its head to Star, and its eyes went from the color of yellow, to green. It slowly detached from the tree and was slowly walking toward Star. "What the?" Star asked, beginning to back away.

Dipper's eyes landed on the creature. "AH HA! I KNEW IT WAS REAL!" Dipper exclaimed loudly, pointing at the creature. It ignored Dipper and continued coming toward Star. "Why is it going toward you, Star?"

"I don't know." Star replied. All of a sudden, the creature leapt at Star and grabbed her leg. It lifted her into the air and before Star knew it, she was upside down.

"Wha- what's it doing?!" Star asked.

"I don't know!" Dipper replied. "Hey, Hide-Behind! Let go of her!" Dipper tried to grab the creature's leg, but the creature quickly jumped onto a tree branch, taking Star with it.

"Let go!" Star yelled. The creature ignored her but the maraca owl from before suddenly flew into its face, pecking at it. The creature got distracted and let go of Star. She fell onto her stomach and groaned in pain. The creature lost its balance as the owl kept pecking it and the creature fell over. It hit the ground next to Star. Star Backed away from the creature before seeing a weird green light appear on the creature it disappeared after a minute. The creature's eyes blinked open and they were once again a yellow color. The creature got up and quickly disappeared into the forest.

Dipper approached Star and helped her up. "You okay, Star?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Star replied. The orb stopped glowing.

"Why did it grab you?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know." Star said.

The three kids looked around for the creature, but they never saw it again. They decided not to worry about it anymore and they left to return to the Mystery Shack.


	11. An Unexpected Reunion PART 1

After the events from yesterday, Star was a little spooked. First the orb kept glowing, and then the Hide-Behind tried to kidnap her. When she and the twins got back to the Mystery Shack, the orb stopped glowing. Dipper tried to look into the journal for a third time, but he was unable to read the pages.

Right now the twins were hanging out with Wendy and Soos downstairs, while Star (In her human form) was upstairs sitting on Dipper's bed. She was trying to read the journal about this orb, but the only thing on the page that wasn't blurry was the picture. The picture made the orb look like it was glowing with the straight lines around it. Star was about to give up until she looked at the title. She could barely see the three words, but she concentrated really hard, squinting her eyes and studying the words. After a hard look, she started to make out what it said.

"…T-The…w-w-wish-shing… s-s-s-tone." Star pronounced. "The wishing stone." She was not surprised by the name. Every time she wished for something it came true. But why was it glowing earlier? That was one of her concerns. Star got up from the bed and walked over to the window, looking out at the forest. She noticed that when she's near the woods, it always begins to glow. Maybe if she does a little investigation herself, she'll find a clue.

Star walked away from the window and left the room, heading downstairs. She came into the kitchen and thru the front door. She looked at the woods for a second before coming over. She held onto the orb, now stone, while walking. But when she got close enough, the stone wasn't glowing. If it's not glowing then it should be okay, right?

Star looked down at the stone but her thoughts were cut off when she was hearing rock music coming from her left side. She saw a blue van speeding toward her. She widened her eyes and kneeled down, covering herself. She expected to feel the front of the van push her down, but instead she heard a screeching noise. She opened her eyes and the van's side was in front of her face. She backed up a bit and the driver's door opened.

"Hey dudette, you okay?" An overweighed teen opened the door and asked.

"Uh, yeah." Star answered. Her heart was beating fast.

"You know you're right in the middle of the road?" He asked.

Star looked down and saw that she was on the cemented road. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry!" Star said as she quickly ran off the road and onto the side where the forest was. The van past by her and it turned into the shack parking lot. Star turned back to the forest. Maybe if she went inside, the stone would glow. Yesterday the stone had glowed a lot brighter than she expected when the Hide-Behind showed up. Did that creature have something to do with it?

Star started past the front trees and into the forest. She figured she didn't have to go back and let Dipper and Mabel know she was going out because she was only going to be in here for five minutes just to check out the stone's activation. She breathed in the fresh forest air, and a cool breeze past by her, causing her hair to fly and rustle the trees. She sighed as if she was in paradise as she remembered what it was like to live in the forest.

"_Hhh-hhhh…_"

Star stopped dead in her tracks as she could hear a heavy breathing noise. She looked down at the stone and it was glowing only a little. She looked around for the noise. She looked north when she saw rustling in the bushes. Star prepared herself for anything that was coming.

A small creature jumped out of the bushes, breathing heavily. It was bleeding from a long cut from its chest to the bottom of its right leg. It had a familiar dark-gray tabby pelt with a white underbelly. Star walked closer to this creature to get a better look. The quivering creature looked up at Star with dark-green eyes, which weren't familiar to Star. She sniffed its scent. It was a kitten, like herself in her normal form. It opened its mouth to say something and Star listened closely.

"_Hhhh…heeelp…mmmeeeeee…_" It said. Star recognized its voice.

She looked up to think. Where had she heard- Star widened her eyes and looked back down to the kitten. "…Dark?"

The kitten widened its eyes and looked up at Star. Of course he didn't recognize her. Star needed to get him to an animal clinic and fast. She gently scooped him up in her arms and sprinted through the forest. It only took two minutes before she got out of the forest and found the Mystery Shack. She ran across the street and saw the van from before. Some teenagers were messing around in front of the Mystery Shack. Star ignored them and ran up to the front door. The door opened and Wendy came out. She had already met Star in her human form, but she didn't know she was really the kitten.

"Hey, Star. Whoa! What happened?" Wendy said, noticing Dark in Star's arms.

"I found him like this. Where are Dipper and Mabel?" Star asked.

"They're in the shack." Wendy said, pointing her thumb at the inside of the shack.

"Thanks." Star said as she ran past Wendy.

"Do you want a ride to the animal clinic?!" Wendy called.

"Sure!" Star called back. She quickly made her way into the living room, but Dipper and Mabel weren't there. Star started calling out desperately, so scared if Dark might die in seconds. "Dipper! Mabel! Help! I found my friend! He's hurt!"

Dipper came downstairs while Mabel came from the kitchen. "Star, what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

Star showed Dark to them. "I found him in the forest. He's hurt. We need to take him to the animal clinic. Wendy offered to give us a ride."

"Oh, okay! I'm gonna tell Grunkle Stan where we're going first!" Mabel said.

The two kids ran out while Mabel went to tell Stan. They got outside as the teens were getting in the van and preparing to leave. Dipper and Star ran out and soon Mabel came, too. They piled up in the backseat of the van and the overweighed teenager started driving. Star kept her eyes on Dark the whole way. He was still breathing heavily and his bleeding was getting worse. Star did her best to cover his long wound. Dipper and Mabel looked at both Star and Dark with worried expressions. When they made it to the clinic, Star ran into the building while Dipper and Mabel thanked Wendy for the ride. The veterinarians immediately took the kitten and told the three kids to wait outside.

Star sat still on the seat, her hands together in between her knees, her back leaning from the seat and looking down at the ground. She felt Dipper's hand gently cling to her shoulder and she looked up at him. "He'll be okay." Dipper said.

Star smiled and Dipper smiled back, blushing slightly. "Did you say he was a friend of yours?" Dipper asked.

Star nodded. "His name is Dark. I told you he was one of the only cats who cared for me."

"Oh yeah that's right." Dipper said. "But what happened? Did he tell you?"

"He couldn't speak." Star said.

A veterinarian opened the door and Star shot out of her seat, running over to her. "How is he?" Star asked anxiously.

"The cut wasn't too deep. He will live, but he will need to rest for a few days before he can walk again. He will also have to stay in here until he's better." The veterinarian said.

"Can I see him, please?" Star asked.

"Yes." The veterinarian said before she walked away for Star to go through.

"Hey Star, we'll go with you!" Mabel exclaimed.

Star turned her head. "Um, actually, I think it would be best if you two stayed out here. I don't want to overwhelm Dark." Star explained.

"Oh. Okay." Mabel said.

Star turned around and headed inside the room. She saw Dark on the metal table. His wound was wrapped in bandage tape and he was wrapped in blankets. His eyes were open but his head was down. When his eyes turned to Star, he lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Dark?" Star asked.

"_Who are you? H-How can I understand what you're saying?_" Dark asked.

"It's okay. It's me. Star." Star said.

Dark's eyes pointed up and his eyes widened. "_Star?_" He asked. "_You don't look like Star. How do you know who she is?! Where is she?!_"

Star looked down at the stone. _I wish I was a kitten._ Star thought. She transformed right in front of Dark, bringing herself in front of him on the metal table. Dark gawked the whole time. He tried to move, but Star stopped him by putting her paw on his head.

"Easy, Dark. You can't move. You have to rest until your cut is healed enough." Star explained.

"_Wha- what- how did you-?!_" Dark stuttered.

"It's a really long story." Star said. "Why are you here? What happened to you?"

Dark hesitated to speak. He began shaking and Star was trying to clam him down, licking his ears and stroking his fur with her paw and tail. Dark finally calmed down and managed to speak. "_The cats were going on with their daily duties yesterday. Falcon at one point went to go hunting. I was sitting by myself while your siblings and my siblings played together. Then…_" Dark paused for a second and then looked up at Star.

"_Did-Did you meet a scary black cat with green eyes while you were gone?_" He asked. Star shook her head. Dark continued. "_Falcon came back, with a strange cat that looked just like what I described to you. The group gathered around, and this stranger said he was looking for a kitten with a white pelt and blue eyes._" Star was surprised a this. "_And I knew that he meant you. Falcon told him that you were no longer here, and for some reason, that just set him off. He transformed into a scary green ghost and…and…_"

Star widened her eyes. The green ghost?! It's looking for her?! "What happened after that, Dark?" Star asked impatiently. "_He…He started… killing everyone. One by one._" Star gasped. "_He slashed me, but I managed to get away._" Dark finished.

The whole story hit Star like a sledgehammer. The ghost who actually gave Star the stone is now looking for her, and now… her previous family is dead? "And… Basil?" Star asked.

Dark looked down. "_I'm sorry... Star._" He started whimpering while Star's mind went blank. The only cat who was like a mother to her was gone. Star felt her throat starting to close. She heard footsteps and she turned her head. The doorknob was turning.

_I wish I was human._ Star thought. She transformed back into a human on time before the veterinarian walked inside. "It's time to go. We'll take good care of him." The veterinarian said.

Star nodded slowly and then turned back to Dark. Dark looked back up at Star. "I have to leave now. They'll take care of you for a few days." Star said.

Dark nodded and Star turned around, leaving out the door. She put her hands on her mouth, about to fall apart. Dipper and Mabel saw her come out and they got off their seat to approach her.

"So Star, is he going to be- whoa, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Star didn't move a muscle. Dark's story was swimming in her head, creating more and more tears. Out of nowhere, Star threw her arms around Dipper and buried her face in his chest. She began to cry. She felt Dipper's arms wrap around her and Mabel's, too. When she was done, the three kids went outside and Star told them everything that Dark told her. They were quite shocked at the story.

"T-That's was happened." Star finished telling the story.

"Poor Star." Mabel said, giving Star another hug.

"Why would this green ghost be looking for you?" Dipper asked.

"That ghost is the reason why this orb was attached to my chest. It put it there. I guess he wants it back." Star said. "I was able to read what the orb was called. It's called a 'wishing stone'."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. He put an arm around Star. "Hey, if that ghost finds you, I'll be here for you." Dipper said.

Star blushed. "T-Thanks, Dipper." Star said with a smile.


	12. An Unexpected Reunion PART 2

Star's heart was hanging down by the weight of sorrow and fear for past two days. Dark was getting better and the veterinarian said Star would be able to take him home today. The animal clinic opens at 10:00 a.m. Star could start going now since it was 9:50 a.m. She was in her kitten form in the living room, sleeping by Waddles. The pink pig was snoring loudly, which Star found funny without laughing.

Star stood up and stretched before leaving Waddles and walking over to the doorway to the store. She walked through and saw Dipper, Mabel and Wendy in the store where she left them. They were on their break since they were messing around with the equipment. Before Star leaves, she has to tell Dipper where she's going. She came into the store and approached Dipper, who was reading a book.

"Dipper." Star meowed. Dipper turned and looked down at Star. She pointed her tail at the door, meaning that she needed him to come outside. Dipper understood this and let Mabel and Wendy know that he was going outside for a minute. Then they went outside and Star transformed into her human form.

"I'm gonna go pick up Dark." Star explained.

"Okay. You're not gonna get lost? Do you need us to come with you?" Dipper asked.

"I think I've got it. You still need to do your shift, right?" Star asked.

"Oh yeah." Dipper said. "See ya."

"Bye." Star said before turning and walking off to the road. She walked down the road for fifteen minutes before making it to town. There were quite a few more people out today. As Star went through the town, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as boys about her age in human form were staring at her. Some of them even winked, causing Star to turn away from them.

The animal clinic was just around the corner. Star turned the corner and saw the clinic. She ran inside and approached the counter, where the veterinarian was. "Hi. I'm here to pick up the kitten." Star said.

The veterinarian nodded. "I'll go get him." The veterinarian got up from the chair and left. Star waited where she was. She couldn't wait for Dark to come out. He might still be sad, just as much as Star. But he can meet Dipper, Mabel and everyone else.

The veterinarian came back, holding a cat carrier. Star could see through the bars of the cage door, seeing Dark who was looking up at her. The veterinarian handed Star the cage.

"Thank you." Star said before leaving. She walked outside of the clinic and looked around for a place to hide. If she was going to talk to Dark, she had to do it in secret otherwise people will think she's crazy. She quickly spotted an alleyway on the other side of the street. She looked from the left to the right for cars before crossing. When they got across the street, Star quickly hid in the alleyway. When she was inside enough, she set the cage down on the floor and opened the door. Dark crawled out and looked back up at Star.

"Are you okay?" Star asked.

Dark looked at his bandaged wound. "It still hurts a little, but it should heal soon like you said." Dark replied.

"Want it healed now?" Star asked. Dark looked at Star in confusion while Star looked down at the stone. I wish Dark's cut was healed. Star thought. The stone started glowing and Dark's confused expression changed to a shocked face. He looked down at his leg and chest. "What's happening?!"

"You're healing faster." Star said. She reached over and grabbed the bandage tape, unwrapping it. When she got it off, the cut was no longer there. "See?" Star asked.

Dark looked down and widened his eyes to see that his wound was healed. He looked back up at Star. "How are you able to do these things?" Dark asked.

Star grabbed the stone and lowered herself for Dark to look at it better. "This stone is why. It's also why the green ghost is after me, I think." Star replied. "He stuck it to my chest when I was in my kitten form and now I have the power to wish for things."

"That's...amazing." Dark said before looking back up at Star. He tilted his head in confusion. "Wait a minute. Aren't both of your eyes supposed to be blue?"

"The ghost did that to me, too. I noticed your eyes are dark-green now. Not dark-blue like before." Star mentioned. "Maybe when the ghost slashed at you, it caused that."

"I guess so." Dark asked. "So what happens now?"

"Well, I can't talk to you out in the city like right now, otherwise people will think I'm crazy." Star said, trying to think. An idea popped into her head. "...Would you mind...being turned into...a human for now?"

Dark gave her a blank expression. "Um... sure?"

"It won't hurt. I promise." Star said. She stood up and backed away. I wish Dark was human. Star thought. The rainbow light formed around him into a force field. When the rainbow light absorbed back inside the stone, star looked back up. There stood a newly formed attractive twelve-year-old boy with shaggy black hair, an unzipped dark-gray sweater, revealing a white T-shirt and dark-grey jeans.

"There you are. You're human." Star said. Dark looked at his new hands. He looked shocked instead of excited. "Dark, are you okay?" Star asked.

Dark looked up at Star. "Hmm? I'm okay..." He was cut off by the sound of horrified gasps. Star looked to the right where the other side of the alleyway ends. There was a small group of people gathering on the edge of town, where the forest was. Star and Dark looked at each other before running over out of the alley and to the group. They pushed their way through to see what was going on. When Star got to the middle. She looked down.

There, collapsed on the ground, was a terribly beaten and bleeding cat. Star immediately recognized its familiar light-brown pelt.

"BASIL!"


	13. New To The Gang

Star and Dark rushed Basil to the animal clinic. When the veterinarian saw Basil, she asked Star if there are any animal abusers in the area. Star replied, saying she didn't know, and the veterinarian took Basil away. Basil looked like she had taken a vicious beating. Her sides were deeply scratched and pouring out blood. Her ears were slashed, half of her tail was missing and her paw was twisted. When Star saw her, she thought she would barf. Her fear had changed into anger. That green ghost would pay for this. For killing her family and injuring Dark and Basil. Even though they weren't much of a family, she still felt sorrow in her heart.

Star and Dark waited outside for the veterinarian to come back. Star peeked over at Dark every short while and he seemed to be more anxious than she was. It was his mother after all. His head was hanging down, staring at the floor with wide, anxious eyes. Star gently rubbed his back to calm him, which he liked. Star began to explain everything that had happened to her the past week she was gone. Dark was very interested, and horrified about the monsters Star was up against with Dipper and Mabel. He was ecstatic to hear that she was at the lake. He and the other cats never knew there was one around. So they did now what a lake was. He even laughed about the time Star and the twins tried to see Grunkle Stan's tattoo. Star couldn't help but laugh herself.

The story reminded Star that she had to call Dipper and tell him what happened. She had his phone number and she went over to a pay phone inside the clinic. She pushed the phones and telephoned Dipper. She explained what happened and Dipper said he and Mabel would be down there soon. Star said okay and hanged up the phone. The door across from them opened and the veterinarian came out. Star and Dark quickly ran over to her.

"How is she?" Star asked.

"Well, her wounds were very severe and she lost a lot of blood. She has to sleep for a while. We are not exactly sure when she will wake up." The veterinarian said.

"She will live, right?" Dark asked.

"She will. May I ask what happened to her?" The veterinarian asked.

"Uh... we don't know." Star said. "We found her like that, surrounded by a bunch of people."

"Well, alright. When she wakes up, I'll call you." The veterinarian said.

"Thank you so much." Star thanked her. The veterinarian nodded before turning away and closing the door. Star and Dark turned around and headed for the front door. Two silhouettes appeared at the door. The door opened and Dipper and Mabel came inside.

"Star! Will she be okay?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, but she will be asleep for a while. She lost a lot of blood." Star replied.

"Okay. Who's this?" Dipper asked, looking at Dark.

"Oh. Dipper, Mabel, this is Dark, in human form. Dark, these are my friends who took me in." Star said.

"Hello." Dipper greeted.

"Hi!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Um, hi." Dark stuttered, waving a hand. He turned to Star and brought his mouth to her ear. "_So they know we're really cats? Not humans?_" Dark whispered.

"We know. She changed right in front of us." Dipper pointed out.

"But they are the only ones who know. Everybody else I know, not really." Star said. "So we can't change form unless in front of others."

"Got it." Dark said.

The four kids left the animal clinic and walked through town to go home. Star and Dark remained worried about Basil, so Dipper and Mabel tried to cheer them up. They told stories and jokes about what happened in their lives, mostly about Gravity Falls. Star was laughing along with them, but Dark didn't seem to understand exactly. The gang followed the road all the way back to the Mystery Shack, just in time as the sun was beginning to set. Star transformed herself and Dark back into kittens before walking inside. When they came in, Dark kept looking and sniffing around, curious about the whole house. Star took this opportunity to show Dark around the house, even though he should know what all the purposes are. She showed and explained to him what certain rooms were for, what everyone did inside them, and she also introduced him to Waddles. Although Waddles liked Dark, Dark didn't seem to like him back. In fact, he didn't seem to like the house very much either. This confused Star. His mother used to be a house cat, yet his father was born a wildcat. Star brought Dark upstairs into the attic where she sleeps with the twins.

"_And this is where Dipper, Mabel and I sleep._" Star meowed. "_It's nice and comfy up here._"

"_You seem to like this place a lot, don't you?_" Dark asked.

"_Well, it's only been a week, but yeah. I think it's nice._" Star meowed. She turned to the window and looked outside to see the sun's light almost gone. Now it was purple with pinkish clouds. "_Oh, the sun's almost down. We might wanna go eat dinner now._" Star meowed before trotting past Dark.

"_Hey, Star?_" Dark asked, turning around to see Star trotting away.

Star turned around. "_Yeah, Dark?_"

"_Um... do you think-_" Dark was cut off by the sound of footsteps running upstairs. Mabel came inside and found the two kittens.

"Come on, you two!" Mabel exclaimed. She ran out of the room and back downstairs.

"_Okay!_" Star meowed. "_Guess we gotta go._"

Star waited for Dark to catch up until he was by her side before walking downstairs.

Later that night when it was time to go to sleep, Star and Dark came into the room after Dipper and Mabel got ready for bed. When Star told Dark that she sleeps on the edge of Dipper's bed, his expression looked like he was a little weirded out. Mabel offered Dark to sleep on her bed, and reluctantly agreed.


	14. The Gang Finds Out

It was another normal day in Gravity Falls. The gang was outside in the back of the Mystery Shack. While Mabel, Wendy and Soos were playing, 'Spin-The-Pig' using Waddles, Dipper was teaching Star how to read. They were on the porch, sitting on the bench reading 'The Case of the Caper-Case Caper'. It was a bit of an odd name, but Star found it very interesting. And she was doing bad for reading for the first time. Dipper was saying she was a natural, which means it was like she already knew how to read it.

"Jake… and… Jason… f-found a new-w… clue in the…c-ell-er cellar." Star spoke as she read the sentence. She was holding the left side of the book while Dipper held the other.

"Great. You're getting better at this." Dipper said with a smile, causing Star to blush.

"Thanks." Star replied. "I'm really wondering who stole the capers."

"Me too." Dipper replied.

As they continued to read, Star heard footsteps coming from her left side. Star stopped reading and turned her head to see Dark approaching her.

"Hey Star." Dark said. "Do you want to try and catch some birds in our kitten form?"

"Well, um, maybe later. Dipper is teaching me how to read." Star replied. "You should try reading, too. It's cool."

Dark seemed to be a little disappointed. "No thanks. I'll just be in front, then." He replied before turning around and walking away.

Star felt a little guilt rising in her. It had been a few days since Dark had joined the gang, but it didn't seem like he was fitting in well. But he did lose the group of cats and almost his whole family. He only had Star and his mother left, and Basil was still at the animal clinic. Maybe Star should go try to cheer him up.

She turned to Dipper. "Dipper, I'm gonna go see is Dark's going okay and I'll be right back." She said.

"All right." Dipper replied with another smile.

Star almost giggled and strange feeling was forming in her heart. She got up and followed where Dark was going. He said he was going to the front of the Mystery Shack. When they got to the front, Star approached him.

"Hey Dark." Star called out.

Dark turned around and his face lit up when he saw Star.

"I'll go with you." Star said.

"All right!" Dark exclaimed.

"But I have to come back at some point because Dipper is still teaching me how to read." Star replied.

Dark's happy expression dropped a little. "Okay." He said.

Star and Dark heard footsteps coming and they turned to see Robbie coming their way. Star sighed in annoyance.

Robbie soon approached them. "Have you two seen Wendy?" He asked.

"She's inside." Star replied.

"Star, who is this?" Dark asked.

"This is Robbie." Star said.

Robbie suddenly gave her a suspicious look. "How do you know my name, kid?" He asked in suspicion.

"Uh, Dipper told me." Star lied.

"Great. We've got two new twerps around this dump." Robbie said as he eyed the shack.

That made Star mad. "Hey, this is my home! You're lucky you're even allowed to come inside. And stop calling us 'dorks' and 'twerps'!" Star said.

"You're not the boss of me, _twerp_!" Robbie said as he pushed Star, his hand hitting Star's stone.

Star fell to the ground. Dark turned his head in alarm and saw Star who was on the ground, clutching the stone. Dark turned back to Robbie in anger. "HEY, DON'T PUSH HER!" Dark yelled in anger, shoving Robbie.

"Or what?!" Robbie asked, as he pushed Dark harder.

Like a cat, Dark leapt at Robbie and the two boys started to fight in the dirt. Star looked down and had the stone in her hands. She needed to make sure it was okay. There were no scratches or anything like that on it, but it started to glow again. Star lifted herself up and turned to Dark and Robbie, who were still fighting.

"Hey, what's going on out here?!" Star heard Wendy's familiar voice.

Star turned her head and saw Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Waddles appear from behind the wall of the Mystery Shack, looking at them in shock. Star saw rainbow light from the corner of her eyes and she looked down. The stone started to glow brighter, and Star's hands were changing back into paws as her familiar white fur was reappearing. A ray of rainbow light hit Dark and Robbie backed away.

"What the-? What's happening, dudes?" Soos asked as the gang ran over to them. They kept their distance from the two changing twelve-year-olds.

Star and Dark started to grow smaller and their fur reappeared all over their bodies. They could feel their tails coming back and their ears forming back to the top of their heads. When they were done forming, the rainbow light sucked back into the stone, which was now attached to Star's chest once again. Star looked at her paws before lifting her head and turning to Dark, who was now a kitten too with his dark-tabby fur and his white underbelly. She slowly turned her head back to the gang, who was standing there in shock. Dipper and Mabel were surprised, but they weren't as shocked since they already knew Star and Dark's secret.

"…Snowball? Dark?" Wendy asked.

Star lifted her paw and waved. "_Hey._" She meowed nervously. She looked back down at the stone. _I wish me and Dark were humans_. Star thought.

The rainbow light appeared again and Star and Dark turned back into humans, wearing their cloths and having their hair back. The gang still stood there with shocked expressions.

"You're-" Grunkle Stan said. "You two are those two kittens?"

Star sighed. "Yep."

"But how, dude?" Soos asked.

Star put her hands under the stone, which was now a necklace, and lifted it up to show them. "This thing is able to turn me into a human or a cat." She replied.

"Wow. That's… amazing." Wendy said. "Where did you get that?"

"This green ghost stuck it to my chest, and ever since then, I've been able to wish for things." Star explained.

"Prove it." Grunkle Stan said as he crossed his arms.

Star raised an eyebrow. _Haven't I proved enough?_ Star thought. She thought if something in her mind and turned her attention back to Stan. "Hold out your hand." Star said. Stan held out his right hand and Star looked down at the stone, concentrating. _I wish one-thousand dollars appeared on Stan's hand._ Star thought. The stone started glowing and Star looked up at Grunkle Stan. Rainbow light started to appear above Stan's hand. The gang watched in amazement as a stack of money appeared on Stan's hand. The stone soon stopped glowing.

"You believe me now?" Star asked with a friendly smirk.

"Oh yeah." Stan said as he held the money and stuffed it into his suit.

Star felt the back of her dress get grasped and pulled up (like a scruff of a cat's neck). She found herself face to face with a mad Robbie again.

"You mind telling me why up bit my leg?" Robbie asked with a mad tone, pointing at his leg.

"Because you were going to throw that book at Dipper." Star replied with a mad tone and the same volume as Robbie's voice. Robbie glared at Star before throwing her down on the ground. She winced in pain as she saw Dipper get in front of her, protecting her from Robbie.

"Leave her alone, Robbie!" Dipper threatened.

"Out of my way, dork! I'm gonna teach your little girlfriend here a lesson!" Robbie said.

"She's not my-" Dipper was cut off as Robbie roughly pushed him aside. As he started to approach Star, Mabel and Waddles got into Robbie's way and Wendy spoke up.

"Stop this right now, Robbie!" Wendy said. The gang started get in front of Star in a protective manner, clearly outnumbering Robbie.

Robbie glared at the gang before putting his hoodie over his head. "Heh, whatever." He said before giving Star one last glare and turning away, leaving.

Star was suddenly surprised at the way the gang helped her. Her family never did anything like that for her, including on the day she left. Star remembered those moments but she pushed them aside. As she tried to lift herself up, Dipper approached her and lend her a hand, helping her up.

"Thanks." Star said, smiling at Dipper. Dipper blushed and so did Star.

The gang headed back inside, followed by a glaring Dark.


	15. A Crazy Day Out

"Star, I really don't think you should be going outside since that green ghost is trying to find you." Dark said.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Dark. As long as I've got the wishing stone, I'll be able to wish us out of harm." Star replied.

Star straightened herself up a little bit. It was a bright day outside, and Star really wanted to go out and show Dark around along with the twins.

"Can it at least be just you and me this time?" Dark asked.

Star looked up at him and frowned in confusion, tilting her head a little. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's just that… we're always with them. I just thought it could be us this time." Dark said.

"What're you talking about? It's fun having them around." Star replied before looking down and at her white dress.

Dark sighed. "Alright." He replied.

When Star was done fixing herself up, she looked up at Dark and saw him looking at himself in a large mirror, a not so satisfied look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Star asked. "I can wish to change the way you look if you want."

"Well…" Dark hesitated to speak. "… Can you change me back into a kitten?"

"… You don't want to be a human?" Star asked.

"I would just feel more comfortable in my 'normal' form." Dark said. "Maybe you should turn back into a kitten, too."

"Oh no, I'm fine the way I am." Star replied. _I wish Dark was human_. Star thought. The rainbow light appeared and transformed Dark back into a kitten before sucking back into the stone.

"I'll carry you." Star told Dark as she bent down and lifted him up. He curled up in her arms as she carried him downstairs and into the kitchen, where Dipper and Mabel were waiting.

"Why is Dark a kitten?" Mabel asked.

"He didn't feel like being human for now." Star replied.

The four friends left the Mystery Shack and started walking down the road. The sun was shining very brightly, so bright that they almost couldn't see anything. Star kept squinting because of the sun, almost blind as she continued to walk.

"_Star look out!_" Dark hissed in her arms.

Star looked down at him and then heard the engine of a car. She looked up at bit and realized that she was on the road. She could hear a car behind her and was suddenly pulled out of the road by Dipper. It was just in time as she saw a red car drive by, speeding.

"Phew!" Star sighed in relief and turned to Dipper. "Thanks for pulling me out of there."

Dipper nodded and smiled. Star felt Dark's stomach as there was the rumble of a low growl. She looked down at Dark. "And thank you for warning me, Dark."

Before they could go on their way again, Star began to hear something else coming behind her. It didn't sound like a car, though. This time it sounded like… a pig snorting. Star turned around and saw Waddles running over to them.

"Oh, it's Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed as the pink pig ran over to her. "You wanna come with us?"

The pig snorted happily in response and Mabel couldn't help but grin and hug him. After that, the group headed down the road until they reached the town. As usual, there was hardly anyone outside today.

"So where do you want to go first?" Star asked.

"How about we go to the diner? Lazy Susan has really good milkshakes!" Mabel said while Waddles was walking by her side.

"Are you sure she will allow Dark and Waddles inside?" Star asked.

"Yeah, she will. She loves animals, especially cats since she's a cat lady." Dipper said.

"…Cat lady?" Star asked before her eyes dazed off into a random direction. "I remember Basil saying something about a cat lady…"

"Cat ladies are women who love and have a lot of cats in her home." Mabel said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Star replied.

They walked all the way to the other side of town just to get to the diner. It was all the way on the other side of town. When they made it over, Star saw that it looked like a giant log with a billboard on top of it that said, "**Greasy's Diner**". But Star was guessing the log was probably fake since she could see windows and a door in it.

They came up to the door and went inside. It looked kind of like the Mystery Shack's kitchen, except it was much bigger and there was a large counter and a lot of tables, or 'booths' is what they call it. The gang sat down. Mabel started cuddling Waddles. She looked over to Dark, who was still in Star's arms.

"So Dark, how do you like Gravity Falls so far?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel… I don't think Dark can respond to you while he's a kitten." Dipper pointed out.

Star looked down at Dark and saw him shoot a small glare at Dipper before he turned to Mabel and shrugged his shoulders, as if he was in human form.

"You don't know?" Mabel asked. "Well, that's alright. We haven't shown you around to much yet."

"Hello, youngsters." A voice beside them said. They turned their heads and saw an elderly woman with grey hair and a blue eye. Her left eye was for some reason closed, hiding the eye. She was wearing a pink dress. "What can I get for you?"

"Hi, Lazy Susan. We'll just be having milkshakes, please." Mabel said.

Lazy Susan nodded and started writing down the order. When she was done, she looked up at Star. "Oh my! Is this a new friend of yours?" She asked.

"My name is Star." Star replied.

"Wow! You are gorgeous! And the name Star suits you very well!" The lady exclaimed before her eyes landed on Dark. "I see you are a fan of cats?"

_I was a cat_. Star thought. "Yes. This is Dark." She said.

"Well it's very ice to meet you. Not many people move here lately. I'll be back with your milkshakes." Lazy Susan said before walking away.

"She's nice." Star said. "She's the cat lady, right?"

"Uh huh." Mabel replied.

Star smiled and then remembered what Lazy Susan said about not a lot of people moving here. She turned to Dipper. "Dipper, about Lazy Susan saying that not a lot of people move here, is it because of the monsters that prowl around here?" She asked.

"That's a good question. It's probably because a lot of people like being in the city more than the outdoors." Dipper replied.

"Who doesn't want to be outside? It's beautiful." Star replied.

"Well, I didn't exactly like it when I first came here to be honest with you." Dipper said.

"What do you mean? Why would you not like it if you you're from here?" Star asked.

Dipper remained silent for a minute. He turned to Mabel, who was looking at him blankly with Waddles still in her arms, snorting softly. He looked back to Star. "I knew I was going to have to tell you this eventually." He said as he folded his arms and rested them on the table, now looking down at the table with sad and depressing eyes.

"Tell me what?" Star asked.

"Mabel and I aren't from here. In fact, we don't even live here." Dipper said.

"Don't live here? I'm confused." Star said.

"The world is a lot bigger than you think. Mabel and I actually live in a different state, or a different large area if you don't know what a state is. We live in Piedmont, which is a city in California." Dipper explained.

Star lifted her human eyebrow in confusion. Basil never told her anything about this. She was a housecat that lived in a different town, but Star didn't know there was much more than this town, the next town, and the forest. "If you guys live in, 'Piedmont California', then why are you here?" She asked.

"We're just visiting for the summer. We have a whole two months to go." Mabel said.

"Just two months?" Star asked. "What's gonna happen then?"

"We go back to California and start school again." Dipper replied. "And it's for ten months."

"Ten months?! What are we gonna do without you guys for ten months?!" Star asked both twins.

Dipper and Mabel didn't answer. They just looked down sadly. Star kept looking back at both Dipper and Mabel, waiting for an answer to come out of them. She began to hear Waddles's snorts getting louder and she turned to him. He was sniffing the air until his eyes landed on a customer that was making his way toward the door. He was carrying a bag with a white container box inside. Waddles suddenly jumped out of Mabel's arms and started running after the man, snorting loudly.

"Waddles, come back!" Mabel called when she realized Waddles was running after the man.

The man finally noticed the pink pig running toward him and he yelped in panic. He started running toward the front door and quickly opened it, running out. Waddles followed behind him. Mabel quickly got out of the seat and started to chase after him. Dipper got out of his chair and began to run after his sister. Star securely tightened her arms around Dark and started to pursue the twins and the pig.

She ran out the door and saw them beginning to run after Waddles into the town. Star had been in the town a few times. She knew it was a small town, but it was also easy to get lost in it. Star ran into their direction, being very careful not to drop Dark. She saw the twins turn a corner about eight yards away from her. They disappeared behind the corner, and Star started to speed up on her running. But when she got to the corner and peeked over, she didn't see the twins or Waddles.

"Well that's great." Star said sarcastically. She put Dark down on the ground. _I wish Dark was human_. Star thought. The rainbow light came out of the stone and transformed Dark back into a human before going back inside.

Dark looked at Star with his arms raised up a bit. "What gives?" He asked.

"Wee need to find them and I can't be carrying you everywhere." Star replied as her eyes trailed over to the alley they ran through.

"Let's just meet them back at the Mystery Shack." Dark said.

"Dark, we can't just ditch them! We need to find them!" Star snapped.

"_We_ ditched _them_?!" Dark asked.

"Waddles was hungry and he ran to go get that guy's food! Mabel had to go get him before something happened to him." Star said.

"And that's our fault?" Dark asked.

Star crossed her arms. "They're my friends, Dark." She said with a serious tone.

"Alright, alright." Dark replied.

The two friends started walking down the alleyway, and Star was thinking to herself about what Dipper said in the diner. She couldn't believe that the whole time… they were just visiting and were living somewhere else.

They looked all around the town for them. Star pointed to certain places that Dark had never seen yet, such as the Arcade, the library, the clubs, a lot of different places. She would look over at Dark to see how he felt, but he didn't seem interested. Star would try her best, telling him interesting facts that she learned about Gravity Falls, but nothing was working. Maybe Dark just isn't suited for human life.

Star decided it was time to take a break when she spotted the mall. It was actually pretty big for a small town. She turned to Dark. "Why don't we take a break and go into the mall for a bit?" She asked, pointing her thumb at the mall.

Dark shrugged. "Sure." He replied.

They approached the mall and walked inside. This mall was so tall it even had a second floor. Star eyed the stores. There were cloth stores, ice cream stands, painting stores, etc.

"Anything you want to look at?" Star asked.

"Not really. You go ahead and choose." Dark replied.

Star then looked up at the second floor and was curious about what was up there. "Let's go up there." She said.

They walked over to the escalator and started going upward. Dark was a little hesitant at first, but Star assured him that it was okay. As they were going up, Star looked down at the mall again, seeing everything shrink.

When they were halfway up, Star's eyes landed on someone who was still on the first floor. It was a little girl. She was in the center of the mall, walking over to the escalator. Was she all by herself? Star looked around for anyone who was searching for a child, but no one seemed to be looking. Maybe her parents were somewhere else? Or did they just let her leave? Star looked back at the girl and the girl looked totally carefree.

Star shrugged before turning back and they were almost upstairs. When they got to the top, they stepped off the escalator and looked around. There was furniture in the middle of the large area up here. There were large prices on the tags that hanged from the furniture. Star's eyes scanned the area until she saw a store with cats inside of it. She looked at the words up above and it said, '**Pet Store**'. Star and Dark went over to it and widened their eyes at what they were looking at.

Through the glass, they saw live cats inside cages in front of the glass. They didn't look happy. Star and Dark approached the store's doors and walked inside. Star's nostrils were suddenly filled with the familiar smell of cat. There were cats, cat food, cat toys and everything Basil had shown them on their visit through the other town.

But that didn't distract Star for too long as she immediately turned her body and walked over to the cats, which were locked up in cages. "What are you guys doing in there?" She asked.

The cats turned to her and their ears pricked. Star suddenly had her idea and she began to think. _I wish I was a cat_. Star thought. The rainbow light appeared and the cats looked at her amazingly as she transformed back into her kitten form.

The orange tabby tom with green eyes jumped in surprise. "_What in the world?!_" He meowed.

"_It's okay. I'm not here to hurt any of you_." Star meowed.

"_How in the world did you do that?_" A pretty brown she-cat asked with curious yellow eyes.

"_It's a really long story. This stone is able to turn me into a cat and a human whenever I want_." Star explained.

An old long-furred gray tom who was looking at Star with anxiety widened his amber eyes. "_Are you one of them monstrous creatures from the forest?_" He meowed.

Star widened her eyes. "_You know about the monsters?_" She meowed.

"_We've been hearing rumors about them._" The brown she-cat replied.

"_Oh. Well, when I was in the forest, one of those monsters put this rainbow thing on me. I didn't know what it was at first._" Star replied.

"_Forest?_" The orange cat asked. "_I knew I smelled the scent of forest. Are you a forest cat?_"

Star stayed silent for a minute before answering. "_… I used to be_." She meowed, the memories coming back to her.

"_Used to be? Why aren't you there anymore? I would love to be in the forest!_" The orange tom blurted out.

The gray tom lifted his head up and glared at him. "_Why on earth would you want to go there?! This a filthy, heartless place!_" He hissed.

"_Have you ever actually gone there?_" The orange tom meowed.

"_I don't have to! A friend of mine got killed in there!_" The gray tom replied.

The three cats began to argue. Star really couldn't blame the gray tom for hating the forest. Star didn't have a good life in there. Before she could ask them what they were doing in the cages, she suddenly felt herself get snatched up. She looked up and saw Dark.

"_What're you doing?_" She meowed.

"A human in the store is coming." Dark muttered as he carried Star out the door.

He quickly went over to the furniture before turning around. Star could see that a human was checking on the cats to see what was happening.

"Geez." Dark muttered. He sat down on a large, soft light-brown couch and put Star down next to him. As he laid back on the sofa, Star crawled over to the armrest and used her front paws to lift herself up and look at the pet store better. Why were they in there? It was a pet store… so were they being _sold_? Basil never mentioned that either. She only said that she was adopted from her mother's house. Boy, she had a lot to learn about the human world.

Star spotted something out of the corner of her right eye, and she turned her head. It was the little girl she saw by herself earlier. She was still by herself, but Star could see her more clearly. She was cute, about five or six years of age. She had strawberry-brown that was in (unbraided) pigtails at the side of her head. She was wearing a light-blue dress and light-blue dress shoes. She wasn't too far away from the two friends, and she was smiling, which was making Star a little nervous.

The little girl walked over to the sofa, still smiling at Star. Star was thinking about running over and hiding in Dark's sweater, but maybe that would hurt the little girl's feelings. When the little girl approached her, her hand reached over and began to pet Star's soft white fur.

"You're a cute kitty." The little girl commented. Her stroking was a little rough, but Star didn't mind. She began to purr and the little girl giggled. "You purr loudly. I like you."

Star wasn't sure if Dark could see the little girl or not, but she continued to purr as the little girl pet her.

"I want you!" The little girl exclaimed suddenly, making Star jump a bit. Out of nowhere, the little girl snatched Star up and turned around, heading for the escalator. The little girl began to talk nonstop to Star. "You're the cutest kitty ever! I'm gonna dress you up so that you look like a doll! My big sister has her own little kitty, so I think you two will get along just fine!"

Before Star could call out to Dark for help, she heard footsteps and saw a hand gently grabbing the little girl's shoulder. The little girl's face scrunched in, both mad and confused as she turned her head. Star looked up at Dark, looked down at the little girl with a look of concern.

"Excuse me kid, but that's actually my kitten." Dark said with a gentle, yet firm voice.

The little girl frowned at him. "No she's not. I don't see a collar around her neck." She said.

"She's not wearing a collar but she's still mine. I'd like to have her back, please." Dark replied.

"No way! I didn't see you holding her. What do you want her for, anyway? You're a boy! Aren't you supposed to like dogs?" The little girl asked.

Dark's face frowned up a bit. "I hate dogs. Stupid, slobbery creatures, always trying to chase you." He replied, a little bit in disgust.

"Boys are supposed to like dogs, girls are supposed to like cats. My big sister says so." The little girl said.

"Well, I'm not your big sister. Now give the kitten back." Dark ordered.

"No! She's my kitty!" The little girl yelled as her small hands tightened her grip on Star. Star was starting to get uncomfortable.

Star looked up at Dark. "_Can you please get me away from her?_" She meowed.

"Can't you wish us away?" Dark asked Star.

"_Not in front of her!_" Star meowed.

"Who are you talking to?" The little girl asked.

Dark ignored the little girl's question and glared down at her. "Give me back the kitten, little _human_." He said, saying the word, 'human' harshly.

"Or what?" The little girl asked.

Dark must've decided he had enough. Star watched as he opened his mouth, making his face look kind of scary. He hissed at the little girl harshly and the little girl looked at him with fright, dropping Star. Star ran into Dark's waiting hands.

"I'M TELLING MY BIG SISTER! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" The little girl yelled before crying as she ran down the escalator. Dark also ran down the escalator, but when they got downstairs, Dark ran into a different direction, out the front door of the mall.

When they got outside, Star transformed back into a human.

"Little snob." Dark muttered obviously thinking about the little girl.

"Hey, thanks." Star thanked him.

"Hey, guys!" Mabel's voice was heard and the two of them turned their heads. They saw Dipper, Mabel and Waddles coming over to them. "Sorry we ran out on you like that. Waddles was just following his instincts."

"It's fine." Star replied.


	16. The Carnival

It had been a few days since that crazy day in town. Besides the green ghost thing, Star had never been through something like that without her cat family. Speaking of cats, about one and a half days after the crazy day, Star went back to that mall to check if the cats were there. She didn't want to go the next day because she was afraid of that bratty girl coming back, although she was in her human form. Star went back to the mall and to the pet store to go ask those three cats if they knew anything else about the forest. She was hoping they knew anything about the green ghost. But when she got there, all three of the cats were gone. She asked the manager of the store where they went, and he told her that if they don't get adopted, they get sent back to the animal shelter.

Star went back to the Mystery Shack after that and stayed inside with Dark and the twins, watching Duck Detective and helping clean up the shack and gift shop. She would also turn into her kitten form to attract the customers. She had been living there for quite some time and it was still working. So right now, Star was in her kitten form playing with Waddles while Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were doing their own things, waiting for more customers. Dark was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Star's ears pricked when she heard a soft groan escape Dipper's mouth. She looked up at him and saw him on his stool with a magnifying glass, trying to read the third journal. Star left Waddles and climbed up the stool, peeking at the third journal. It was the page with the wishing stone. He was _still_ trying to read that. As much as she and Dipper both wanted to know what was on the pages, they knew they couldn't. A while back, Dipper had explained to Star that there were two other journals and that this is the third one. He had no idea where the other journals are, but he intends to find out. Star asked Dipper if they were stolen from him, and he says that he never had them. They weren't even made by him, in fact. He doesn't know who made them and he only found this book in a secret little storage.

Star began to wonder about her wishing stone. Could she wish to bring the words back to the pages so they could read it? After all this time, why hadn't that come to her mind before? Before she was able to wish for the words to come back, she heard the bell ring as the door of the Mystery Shack opened and Soos walked in, holding up a flier.

"Hey dudes! I just found this flier and it says there's going to be a carnival today in town!" Soos exclaimed.

"A carnival?! Yaaaay!" Mabel exclaimed.

Star tilted her head in confusion. What's a carnival? She looked back down at her stone and wished she were a kitten. The rainbow light transformed her back into a kitten. "What's a carnival?" She asked.

"A carnival is a fun place that happens only a few times a year. There are rides, prizes, a lot of fun stuff." Dipper replied as he closed the journal.

"When can we go?" Star asked.

"We have to ask Grunkle Stan if we can go first." Dipper replied as he hopped off of the stool. "I'll go ask him."

"I'll go get Dark." Star said before she walked over to the doorway and went into the living room. Earlier, Dark said he would either be outside in the back of the Mystery Shack, or he would be upstairs. Star went into the kitchen and looked out through the window, seeing Dark as his back was facing her. He was looking at the forest.

Star opened the door. "Hey Dark, do you want to come with us? We're going to something called the, 'carnival'." She asked.

Dark turned around before replying. "Sure." He said as he got up. "What's a carnival?"

"They said it was some kind of fun place and there are ides and stuff." Star said.

Dark tilted his head in confusion. "Do you remember Basil ever taking us to a place like that?" He asked.

"I don't remember. They also said it only happens a few times a year, so we must've not been around when it was time for a carnival." Star replied. "Come on, let's go!"

Star and Dark came into the kitchen and found Mabel waiting for them. "Grunkle Stan said we could go, you guys!" She exclaimed.

The three of them left the kitchen and went through the house and the gift shop to get to the front, where Grunkle Stan pulled up with Soos and Dipper inside. The three kids piled up in the back next to Dipper. Star sat next to Dipper and Dark sat next to Star on her other side, which was her left. Grunkle Stan started up the truck before driving off. Mabel was constantly exclaiming to Star and Dark about the carnival. She and Dipper talked about the rides and the prizes and everything. It sounded so fun.

Dipper told Star that Grunkle Stan had one of the carnivals behind the Mystery Shack, where he was trying to win something for Wendy. But that didn't exactly go to well for him at first. Star was really enjoying Dipper explaining what happened, but at the corner of her eye, Star couldn't help but notice that Dark was glaring at the floor as he listened to Mabel. Mabel didn't notice because she was looking out the window. Star also noticed that Dark would take a glance and glare at Dipper for a second before looking back down at the floor. But that wasn't the only time.

Star had been noticing Dark glaring a lot at Dipper lately whenever she paid more attention to Dipper. Did he not like him or something? Star _had_ been paying more attention to Dipper, and when Star and Dark used to live in the forest, they would both spend a lot of time together. But the thing is, Dark had been acting very weird lately. He wasn't the way he used to be like in the forest. Star knew he had lost almost his whole family, and it broke Star's heart too. But it didn't change her completely. And not to mention that Dark was going to tell her something the day he was invited into the Mystery Shack. Is Dark jealous? Star will probably have to talk to him to clear this whole thing.

When they got into town, Star could see something in the sky. It was round and there were things moving on it. She turned to Dipper, who was looking out the window. "Dipper, what is that?" She asked.

Dipper turned to her before turning to the large circle. "Oh, that's a Farris wheel!" He exclaimed.

"The Farris wheel?! Where?!" Mabel exclaimed before looking out the window.

"That's one of the rides, Star." Dipper pointed out. "It's slow, but it's still fun."

They continued to drive as they passed the buildings that were blocking Star's view of the Farris wheel. When they finally pulled up, the gang hopped out of the car. As soon as Star hopped out of the car, she immediately looked at the carnival. It was all so colorful, especially with red and white. There were really loud machines that people were riding on, and the cars that they were sitting on were going really fast. There were also some really good smells coming from it.

Star looked at the carnival in amazement. She turned to see Dark's reaction and he just looked depressed, as always. Star playfully, yet gently hit his arm. "Come on, Dark. Cheer up! Look at this place!" Star exclaimed.

Dark turned to Star. "Star, I…" He hesitated to speak.

"Come on, you guys!" Mabel exclaimed.

Star turned to Mabel and saw that the gang was already almost at the entrance. She and Dark ran after them as they went through the entrance. After they got inside, they made a little huddle to decide what they were going to do.

"I'll meet you guys at the exit when we're done. I'm going to go put some fliers up for the Mystery Shack." Grunkle Stan said.

"I'm gonna go check out the booths. I'll see ya dudes later!" Soos said before leaving.

"See ya, Soos!" Mabel called and waved to him before turning back to the others. "Hey, how about I show Dark around why you show Star around, Dipper?"

"Great idea." Dipper replied with a nod.

Star watched Dark as he made another small glare as Mabel dragged him away with her. After that, Dipper started to show her around. He first took her to a really fast-looking ride. At first Star was a little scared because of how big and high it was, but Dipper took her hand and said that it would be fine. She trusted him and they walked onto the ride together. Star was really scared, but Dipper kept holding her hand the whole time. When the ride took off, Star began to scream along with the other riders. Dipper was screaming in fun. When the ride stopped for the moment, Star realized how fun it was and she couldn't wait for it to start up again. Once it continued, Dipper and Star both screamed as the ride went faster this time. When it was done, Dipper asked Star if she liked it, and she said that it was awesome.

After going on a few more rides, Dipper thought it was time for Star to try out the Farris wheel. They approached the wheel, and Star saw that it was higher than she thought. They sat down in a good, adjusted seat, and after a few more couples were let on, the Farris wheel started moving. Star was getting scared when she saw how high they were going up. She would latch onto Dipper's right hand while Dipper had his left arm around her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. The Farris wheel eventually stopped going up and it started going down. Star sighed in relief; she was beginning to feel that somehow the gravity turned off and they were floating into the sky. They kept going in circles, and Star loved the high wind as it blew on her face. Star knew Dipper was looking at her when she had her eyes closed; she could somehow sense it.

After the Farris wheel was over, Dipper took Star over to a few booths to win some prizes. They went to one that had small white kitten stuffed animals with blue eyes, just like what Star looked like in her kitten form (except for the one green eye). The idea of the game was to knock down the tower of cans with just one throw. Dipper took the ball and threw it, managing to knock down the tower of cans. He got one of the kitten stuffed animals and gave it to Star as a present. Kind of feeling that she owed him, they went to another booth and Star said she would try to hit the cans this time. She actually ended up knocking the tower down in one shot, and she got Dipper a stuffed animal that looked like a monster called, the 'lake monster'. They thanked each other and surprisingly gave each other a hug before moving on.

Now Star and Dipper were walking through the carnival, looking at the sky as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a beautiful orange color, causing it to reflect on the two preteens' eyes.

"Wow. I had so much fun today." Star blurted out. "If only this carnival could stay here forever."

"I know. I wish that, too." Dipper replied. "Hey, look!"

Star turned her head to see what he was looking at. There were some people getting a stage ready. There was a flier on the wooden step of the stage. Star and Dipper walked over to it and it was talking about signing up to sing on stage.

"Star, can you sing?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Star replied. A memory flashed into her mind.

_Star and Mabel were the only two in the attic. Star was in human form, as usual. Star was looking out the window while Mabel was reading a magazine. _

"_Hey Star, can you sing?" Mabel asked out of the blue. _

_Star turned to Mabel. "What's singing?" _

_Mabel seemed surprised, but then her expression changed. She probably forgot that Star was still once a kitten. "Singing is a great gift. I'll show you." Mabel started to say a strange tune that Star had never heard before. Mabel was saying words that would rhyme, and the tune sounded very nice. _

"_Even if you can't sing that well, it doesn't mean you don't have the right to." Mabel said before looking at the magazine again. "Hey, I know what song you could sing. It's called, 'Let It Go'. It's sung by different people; I think you would sound great singing Demi Lovato's version."_

"Star, do you know any full songs?" Dipper asked.

"Mabel asked me if I could sing earlier and I gave her the same answer as you. She had given me a magazine to study a song not long ago. I have been studying it." Star said.

"Then you should sign up!" Dipper exclaimed before slouching a little. "Man, I feel like I _am_ turning into Mabel a little."

Star and Dipper went to the people who were preparing the stage to ask where Star could sign up. They told them at the booth behind the stage. They got offstage and went to the booth, where Star signed up. She was becoming very nervous. What if she stunk at singing?

After Star signed up, they decided to go find Mabel and Dark to tell them. As Star and Dipper were about to turn a corner, Dark came out from the corner, surprising them.

"Dark?" Star asked. "Where's Mabel?"

"Two friends of hers showed up and I told her I didn't mind if she ran off with them." Dark replied, rolling his eyes.

_Candy and Grenda_. Star thought.

"Star, I'd like to talk you." Dark said before eyeing and giving Dipper a small glare. "In private."

Star turned to Dipper before reluctantly agreeing. "Alright. Dipper, will you excuse me please?" She asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I'm gonna go find Mabel." Dipper said before waving to Star.

Star waved back at him before turning to Dark. "What is it you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Not here. Somewhere more private." Dark muttered. He signaled Star to follow him.

Star followed Dark through the carnival. They eventually got to the edge of the carnival and Dark approached a dark, old-looking building. The front door was open as Dark approached it.

Star stopped. "Dark, I don't think we can go in there." She said with concern, holding the stuffed toy tightly.

"There's no one in here. I was in here for the past hour." Dark mentioned.

"You were in here for the past hour?" Star asked. "Doing what?"

"I was watching the carnival from the lower roof." Dark said. "Now come on."

Star took one more look at the house before following Dark inside. She walked in and Dark signaled her to continue following him. They went to the second floor and into a random room that was at the front of the house. Dark approached an open window and he slipped through it, walking onto the roof. Star reluctantly followed him out and walked onto the roof. Dark sat down, his human legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Star did the same thing, sitting about a meter away from him.

Star turned to Dark curiosity. "Why did we have to come all the way up here?" She asked.

"So that nobody can bug us." Dark muttered before speaking louder. "Look Star… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now, ever since we were kittens in the forest…"

Star leaned in a little, listening closely.

"But before I tell you that… I was kind of wondering if… sometime, maybe… we could, return to the forest?" Dark asked.

Star looked at him with a blank expression. "Why would you want to go back to the forest?" She asked.

"I need you to understand this, Star. As you have probably noticed… I'm not exactly enjoying the human place as much as you are. I would feel a lot better in the forest, you know, in cat form?" Dark asked.

Of course Star has noticed the way he found it depressing here. It was obvious Dark was not suited for this kind of life.

"Yes, I've noticed. But you don't want to stay a little bit longer?" Star asked.

Dark turned to Star. "I think we've stayed here long enough." He replied.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Star asked.

"Well, like I said before, I was wondering if _we_ could go back to the forest." Dark repeated.

Star stared at him for a few minutes for she was able to answer. "Dark… I don't want to go back." She replied. "I'm so much happier here."

"Star, trust me, I have noticed too, but we belong in the forest." Dark said.

"Maybe you do, but I don't. You know my story; my parents and siblings hated me. They all hated me except for you and Basil." Star said.

"But they're gone now. They won't cause us anymore trouble." Dark said. "Believe me; if they had survived, they would be blaming you nonstop for the green ghost's attack."

"Dark, they may be gone, but the forest will hold bad memories for me." Star said. "And what about the green ghost? He's still out there searching for me."

"If this forest is going to be that much of a problem, then we'll travel over the snowy mountains over there and settle in a different forest." Dark said as he pointed at the tall snowy mountains in the distance. But Star wouldn't even look at them. She continued to stare at Dark.

"Why do you need me to go with you? And what about Basil?" Star asked.

"When Basil wakes up, she can come to if she wants." Dark replied.

Suddenly, a soda can hit the space of roof in between Star and Dark. Star saw Dark immediately turn to the carnival and growl at it, trying to find the human who threw the can. Star saw his eyes land on Dipper, who was talking to Mabel. This made Star think about earlier. Now's the time to ask him.

"Dark, do you even like humans?" Star asked.

"Honestly… not really." Dark replied.

"Why not?" Star asked.

"The way they are and how they smell… I just don't like it. I prefer the forest." Dark replied.

...

"Do you hate Dipper?" Star blurted out.

Dark turned only his eyes to her and looked at her for a moment, and then he turned his eyes and looked at his dangling feet.

"Please don't try to deny it, Dark. I'm always seeing you glare at him." Star said.

"It's because you pay more attention to him…" Dark's voice trailed off.

_I knew it_. Star thought.

"…But that's not the point. It's also about what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Dark said. "The truth is… I-I'm…"

Star listened very closely.

"I'm in love with you." Dark finally admitted.

Star felt like a cold breeze quickly coursed through her body. He was in love with her? That actually explains it. Running off into the forest together, far away from the humans… Of course! Dark was jealous of Dipper because Star kept giving Dipper more attention, causing Dark to think that Star maybe in love with-.

Star stopped putting the pieces together. Star didn't exactly love Dark back, truthfully. She only liked him as a friend. But… was she in love… with Dipper? How was she going to explain this back to him without hurting his feelings?

"Dark… I-I'm really surprised." Star began. "But, I… I only like you as a friend. You can understand that, can't you?"

Dark began to glare at the carnival, not looking at Star. "It's because you're in love with that _human_, isn't it?" He muttered, saying the word 'human' a little harshly.

Star looked at him before turning and looking at Dipper. "…I have bonded with the human family, especially Dipper-"

"Star, we're not humans, we're cats." Dark said, turning to Star. His tone was becoming harsher. "So we don't fall in love with humans, we fall in love with cats!"

Star was becoming annoyed with his attitude. "Well, I kind of changed that around, didn't I?" She asked, referring that they were in human form.

"It doesn't change anything!" Dark snapped.

"Dark, I've just about had it with your attitude towards me and the Pines family. If you want to go back and live in the forest, then just give me the word and I'll change you back." Star said. "But I'm not going anywhere."

With that, Star sat up and slid through the window, leaving Dark sitting on the roof. She went downstairs and left the building before coming back inside the carnival. She headed into the direction where Dipper and Mabel were. She found them next to a booth that was selling funnel cake. Star slowly approached them.

"Oh, there you are Star." Dipper said.

"What did Dark want to talk to you about?" Mabel asked.

Star slightly dipped her head before answering. "Dark told me he wanted to go back to the forest." She answered.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"He decided he preferred the forest better. He was born there, after all." Star replied. She didn't want to say that he didn't like the human place, otherwise she might offend the twins.

"I can understand that. Did you change him back into a kitten then?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I told him that whenever he wanted me to change him back, just let me know. But…" Star hesitated to answer. "…He wanted me to go back to the forest with him."

Dipper and Mabel looked confused now.

"Let's just say he would've missed me." Star said.

Dipper's expression changed from confused to worried. "Star… do you want to go back to the forest?" He asked, rubbing his right hand.

Before Star could answer, they heard a man call out to them. "Hey, Star! You'll be going up in a few minutes!" He yelled. It was the man from the booth behind the stage.

"Oh. I guess you're up. Hooray! You're going to sing on stage!" Mabel said, clenching her hands into fists and throwing them up high in the air and cheering. "I'm gonna go get my friends!"

Mabel ran off to go find Candy and Grenda. Dipper and Star walked over to the stage and behind the curtains. There were people behind the curtains preparing the instruments (Star told them which song she was going to sing so that they would gather the correct instruments).

"I'll be in the crowd." Dipper said. Star nodded and gave her the stuffed animal he won for her before he left.

* * *

The curtains flew open, revealing Star and the band onstage. Star moved her eyes to look at her surroundings. There was a large group of people sitting down in front of the stage, looking directly at Star. She could see the Pines family in the center. Soos and Wendy gave Star a thumbs up and the others waved at her, causing Star to smile.

Star also looked at the wilderness surroundings. It was now nighttime as the beautiful stars shined in the sky. Star could've sworn she could see the Big Dipper. In the distance, she could see the snowy mountain Dark was talking about earlier. The snow was glowing from the moonlight, and a powerful wind blew, causing the pine trees to rustle.

Star cleared her throat and put her mouth to the microphone before beginning to sing.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door_

Star paused for a minute before continuing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in _

_Heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in _

_Don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be _

_Conceal _

_Don't feel _

_Don't let them know…_

Star noticed the crowd was murmuring. She looked at the Pines family and Dipper was pointing at his chest. Star saw this as a signal. She looked down at her stone and it was glowing the beautiful rainbow light. The gave Star an idea. She wished she could use the rainbow light for her performance. She began to feel a sense of power run through her arms to her hands.

…_Well now they know!_

Star clenched her hands into a fists and then opened them, letting some rainbow light out of her hands. This made the audience gasp. She started to play with it while she sung.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore _

The audience, including the Pines family was lightly gasping in awe and amazement as Star played with the rainbow light in her hands.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door_

As Star continued to play around, she motioned her hands for the rainbow light to spread around the stage toward the audience. Small bird-like and butterfly-like forms were glowing as they flew around the carnival and audience. This made the audience more excited.

_Here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small _

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all_

Star noticed the tall dark building she and Dark were sitting on earlier. Star could see Dark's glowing green eyes from inside the window of the building.

_Up here in the potent air _

_I finally can breathe _

_I know I left a life behind _

_But I'm too relieved to breath_

Star turned back to the audience before seeing the spotlight lights that were shining down on her. She motioned her hands and the rainbow light traveled up to the lights. They slipped into the lights, creating more rainbow light that shined down on Star.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_Here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Star wished for the spotlights to rotate in circles. The spotlights started to move, lighting up the stage more.

_Standing _

_Frozen _

_In the life of chosen _

_You won't find me _

_The past is so behind me _

_Buried in the snow _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore…_

Star looked at the rainbow birds and butterflies that were still fluttering around the audience. She caught another idea in her head. She wished for all of the birds and butterflies to return to her body. They came back and absorbed into her body. The power that was held in the birds and butterflies traveled through her body and went to her back. Suddenly, two large rainbow-glowing bird wings came out of her back and stretched out! The audience gasped and cheered in amazement as Star began to flutter a little into the air, the microphone in her right hand. A powerful rainbow light began to glow from Star's body, especially from the stone.

…_LET IT GO _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_Here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

Star slowly began to stop her fluttering to lower herself. She felt like a giant bird. A giant, beautiful eagle filled with pride and happiness. She was almost to the wooden floor.

_Ooooohhhhhhhwwwww_

Her feet hit the floor.

_Let it go_

Everyone shot out of their chairs, cheering and clapping as loud as they possibly could. Star looked at everyone, seeing that they obviously enjoyed her performance. She had to admit, she did sound very well.

When she came offstage, the pines family was waiting for her. Star came up to them nervously.

Dipper was the first to approach. "STAR THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He exclaimed.

"SO COOL!" Mabel, Candy and Grenda exclaimed.

"Totally rad, dude!" Soos said.

"Off the chain!" Wendy said.

"Thanks, everybody." Star thanked them.

"I am so making this my ringtone!" Grenda said as she took out her phone.

"I got your whole performance on my phone!" Candy said as she showed Star the performance on tape.

As everyone was talking about Star performance, Star noticed Grunkle Stan was talking on his cellphone. He flipped the phone closed before turning to Star.

"Star, I just got off the phone with the animal clinic." Stan said. "It's about um, your cat friend… Basil, I think?"

"Yeah?" Star asked.

Grunkle Stan continued. "She's awake."

* * *

**Well,, that's the end of chapter sixteen. Out of all the chapters from all of the stories I posted online, this is the longest chapter.**


End file.
